Сладкая мука
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: Нанами не нравилось, что Томоэ относился к ней так холодно, ей хотелось, чтобы он, наконец, принял её чувства. В последнее время их отношения только ухудшались. Кого повстречает Нанами на своём пути? И кому она подарит свою любовь?


Утро в храме Микаге не выдалось спокойным. Нанами опять не хотела вставать с постели, а Томоэ пытался её поднять и заставить пойти хоть немного поработать в храме. Но Нанами лишь перевернулась на другой бок и сладко засопела.

\- Нанами, ты не выносима, сколько раз можно говорить, что в храме нет выходных или каникул, - раздражённо рявкнул Томоэ в адрес шатенки. – Живо вставай!

\- Томоэ отвянь, я же человек, а не робот, дай хоть ещё часик поспать, - тихо пробубнила девушка, не поворачиваясь к лису.

\- Никакого часика, я уже завтрак приготовил, через часик он инеем покроется, - не переставал орать Томоэ.

\- Ладно, сейчас встаю! – рявкнула Нанами на хранителя.

Нанами не нравилось, что Томоэ относился к ней так холодно, ей хотелось, чтобы он, наконец, принял её чувства. В последнее время их отношения только ухудшались.

Одевшись и выйдя из своей комнаты, Нанами направилась на кухню, с которой доносились вопли уже двух хранителей. Девушка с грохотом открыла дверь и заорала:

\- Какого чёрта вы опять грызётесь!?

\- Нанами-тян, Томоэ опять чем-то не доволен, она первый начал на меня кричать, - подбежал и начал мне жаловаться Мизуки.

\- Ах ты, змеюка подколодная, - заорал лис, - сразу жаловаться на меня надумал …

\- А ну хватит! – крикнула девушка, что заставило хранителей усмириться.

Во время завтрака висела не ловкая тишина. Нанами не понимала, что происходит с Томоэ, он стал сильно раздражительным и грубым, и тем более она заметила, что тот начал по ночам куда-то уходить. Она подозревала, куда он ходить, но не хотела верить в свои догадки, надеясь, что это всего лишь её воображение, она так думала до этой ночи.

Тишина ночи выдала его с потрохами, Нанами услышала, как открылась и закрылась дверь его комнаты. Набравшись решимости все у него узнать, шатенка направилась в комнату хранителя. Без стука она открыла дверь, от чего Томоэ немного вздрогнул, ведь думал, что девушка уже спит крепким сном.

\- Томоэ, где ты был? – вполне спокойно спросила Нанами.

\- Тебе какое дело? – грубо спросил лис, - Иди спать!

\- Ты был у тануки?

\- Я же сказал, не твоё дело! – он повернулся к девушке и злостно на её посмотрел, от чего та немного испугалась. – Как же ты меня достала, как мне надоели твои вечные запросы, твои вопросы, – Томоэ подошёл вплотную к девушке. – Я терплю тебя только из-за того, что ты моя хозяйка, если бы не этот факт, я бы даже не посмотрел в твою сторону, - выплюнул эти колючие слова лис.

Нанами была шокирована его словами, ей хотелось зарыдать, но она не хотела показывать своей слабости, и изо всех сил держала слёзы в себе. Но кое-что она всё же сделала, вмазала хранителю по щеке, в удар она вложила всю свою злость и обиду.

\- Значить надоела? … Хорошо, я тебя поняла, - и девушка выбежала из комнаты, Томоэ лишь фыркнул и развалился на футоне. Ему было плевать, что чувствовала девушка в этот момент, ведь он хорошо развлёкся на улице Красных Фонарей, и сейчас ему хотелось спать.

Нанами забежала в свою комнату и подбежала к шкафу, схватила сумку и начала набивать её своими вещами. _«Надоела значит… Хорошо, я избавлю тебя от мучений… Прости меня Мизуки»_

Собрав все вещи, Нанами тихонько вылезла в окно, и помчалась прочь из храма.

« _Куда мне теперь идти? Может позвонить Кей или Ами? Нет, слишком поздно. Может попроситься к Кураме? Точно нет!»_ Девушка решила пока посидеть в парке, благо было лето и ей не было холодно.

Нанами села на скамейку и больше не в силах сдерживать слёзы, разрыдалась вовсю. В душе образовалась какая-то пустота, сердце невыносимо болело, перед глазами всё плыло от слёз. Она не верила, что её возлюбленный Томоэ мог с ней так поступить.

\- Почему Томоэ, почему ты так со мной поступил?

\- Потому, что он дикий лис! – сказал мужской голос, который вызвал у Нанами не объяснимый страх.

\- Кто здесь!? – закричала девушка от испуга.

\- Тебе мама разве не говорила, что бродить ночью в одиночку опасно? – насмешливо спросил мужчина.

\- Кто ты, и откуда знаешь о Томоэ?

Этот человек вышел из темноты и стал под фонарём, что помогло Нанами ясно увидеть этого незнакомца.

Кроваво-красные волосы тут же бросились в глаза, его лицо озарял акулий оскал, обрамлённый чёрными как смоль губами. Медно-жёлтые глаза прожигали девушку насквозь.

\- Давно не виделись, Нанами.

\- А… Акира-Оу … - в ужасе произнесла девушка, резко вскочив со скамейки. Чёрт, а ведь она совсем забыла, что этот кровожадный ёкай вернул себе тело. Она предполагала, что рано или поздно он появится, но надеялась, что в это время рядом будет Томоэ, который не даст ей в обиду. Понимая всю прискорбность своего положения, девушка приготовилась к худшему.

\- Надо же, ты меня помнишь! – медленным шагом демон начал приближаться к Нанами, та попятилась назад. – Не бойся, я тебя не обижу … наверно, - хитро ухмыльнулся Акира. – Ты так и не ответила, что ты делаешь тут совсем одна? Неужели Томоэ тебя из храма выгнал? Хаха, узнаю своего брата, - хохотал демон.

\- Я сама ушла… - замялась Нанами.

\- Это было глупо с твоей стороны, девочка.

\- Я не боюсь тебя! – крикнула девушка, но потом поняла, что не стоило повышать голос.

В мгновение ока Акира-Оу оказался перед девушкой, и сильно схватил её за тоненькую ручку, от чего та вскрикнула и пыталась высвободиться, но стальная хватка демона не позволила ей этого сделать.

\- Как ты посмела на меня кричать ничтожная девчонка!? – со злостью в глазах прорычал он. Сама Нанами уже сто раз пожалела, что покинула храм.

\- Прости, прости меня, - хныча произнесла Нанами.

\- Поздно! – и после этих слов последовал удар, от которого Нанами тут же отключилась.

 _«Я не убью тебя, я хочу немного развлечься с тобой»_ \- ухмыляясь, подумал Акира, и водрузил девушку себе на плечо, и пошёл туда, откуда пришёл.

Нанами начала приходить в себя, но чувствовала она себя не очень хорошо, руки, ноги были ватными, голова гудела, а скула, на которую пришёлся удар демона, саднила и резала от боли. С трудом подняв руку, она прикоснулась к больному месту, и ощутила что-то липкое, посмотрев на свою ладонь, девушка увидела кровь, и тут же вспомнила летящий кулак Акиры ей в лицо.

Девушка с трудом поднялась на кровати, с ужасом осознавая, где и у кого находится.

\- Нет, - всхлипнула, - только не это … Помогите кто-то… Томоэ … Спаси.

Внезапно большая дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Акира-Оу с какой-то коробкой в руке.

\- Проснулась уже, Богиня Земли? – хитро улыбаясь, спросил демон. – Как самочувствие?

Нанами вздрагивала от каждого слова, она боялась даже посмотреть на него. Акира прошёлся по просторной комнате в сторону кровати, на которой сидела девушка, и уселся рядом, от чего та мигом переползла в другую сторону большой двуспальной кровати. Смотря на реакцию девушки, ёкай только хмыкнул.

\- Иди сюда, - спокойно сказал демон.

\- З…Зачем? – дрожа всем телом, спросила девушка.

\- ИДИ СЮДА! – злостно крикнул Акира, от его крика Нанами подпрыгнула на месте. Она понимала, что если не послушает его, то может попрощаться с жизнь и отправиться к маме на тот свет, попутно испытав страшные муки боли.

Нанами стала медленно подвигаться к демону, но тот не выдержал её медленных движений, засунул руку под одеяло, и резко потянул её за стройную ножку. Нанами от неожиданности вскрикнула, и накрылась одеялом с головой. Лёжа под одеялом, девушка поняла, что была голой. _«Блин, когда он успел меня раздеть!?»_

\- Нанами вылезь.

\- Нет, я голая. – Заливаясь краской, пробубнила шатенка.

\- Я в курсе, что ты голая, лично тебя раздел и помыл, - ухмыльнулся Акира-Оу.

\- Помыл! – Завопила Нанами, превращаясь в спелый помидор. – Зачем!?

\- Ты грохнулась в грязь, когда упала. Вылезь! – Опять крикнул демон.

\- Нет! – Твёрдо сказала Нанами.

\- Сама напросилась.

Акира резко стащил с девушки одеяло, прыгнул на неё сверху, и схватил за запястья, тем самым открывая вид на аккуратную грудь молодой особы. Нанами начала вырывать свои руки, чтобы прикрыть оголённые участки, которые сверкали перед заинтересованным взглядом Акиры. Схватив Нанами одной рукой за запястья, а другой, спускаясь к нежной груди девушки. Девушка дрожала всем телом, она не хотела, чтобы когтистые руки Акиры прикасались к ней.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, - пытаясь вырваться, выкрикнула девушка.

\- Что, не нравится, когда я касаюсь?

Нанами зажмурилась от страха и ненависти к этому монстру. Внезапно девушка вздрогнула от не понятного ощущения, распахнула свои глаза и посмотрела испуганно вниз. Лицо ёкая было на уровне её груди, а губами он касался горошины соска. Он с любопытством наблюдал за реакцией Нанами. Когда у девушки начали течь слёзы, демон ухмыльнулся и отстранился от юной особы, хоть и желание продолжить было велико и отдавало внизу живота.

Схватив что-то из коробки, с которой он пришёл, Нанами услышала звук рвущейся бумаги. С любопытством она глянула на Акиру-Оу и даже немного удивилась, так как в руке у него была дезинфицирующая салфетка. Странно, зачем неуязвимому демону подобные вещи, ведь они были ему без надобности. Возможно, он достал их специально для Нанами? Подумайте над этим.

\- Что ты собрался делать? – в страхе спросила Нанами.

Заметив её испуганный взгляд Акира ответил:

\- Не бойся ты так, рану надо обработать, тем более у меня сегодня хорошее настроение, так что я тебе ничего не сделаю. – ехидно улыбнулся ёкай.

Нанами зажмурилась в предвкушении не приятного ощущения от антисептика, и явной грубости от Акиры-Оу, так как Нанами предположила, что он не станет нежничать с ней. И она не ошиблась. Акира грубо прижал салфетку к ране, от чего шатенка зашипела и даже немного вскрикнула.

Закончив пытку антисептиком, Нанами било вздохнула с облегчением, но не тут-то было.

\- И так, что ты выбираешь: шрам на пол щеки или, чтобы я зашил рану? – Теребя в руках иголку, спросил демон.

Зашибись выбор.

\- Эм, без наркоза я на такое не согласна, тем более ты всё равно меня убьешь … - отвела от него взгляд девушка. – Тем более ты вряд ли будешь деликатным в этом деле, тебе же плевать, что я при этом буду ощущать.

\- Да плевать, но зашить рану для меня не впервой, я изрядно поднаторел в этом деле благодаря своему брату Томоэ, которого я частенько штопал.

Нанами колебалась, ей не хотелось испытывать такую боль, и тем более не хотелось принимать помощь от Кровавого Короля.

\- Л-ладно, - и понеслось.

Акира получал удовольствие от процесса, ему нравились крики и стенания слабых людишек, крики Нанами были для его ушей как музыка.

Спустя несколько минут он закончил, наложил повязку и собрал всё в коробку.

Нанами лежала спиной к демону, содрогаясь от боли. Акира посмотрел на неё и слегка улыбнулся в довольной ухмылке.

\- Где я нахожусь? – внезапно спросила Нанами, повернувшись к своему садисту.

\- Ты в моём замке, в моей комнате, даже не пытайся сбежать, ты не сможешь этого сделать, если я сам этого не захочу, - в дверях сказал Акира-Оу, - отдыхай, но не делай глупости, если жизнь дорога, я не всегда такой добрый! – и скрылся за большой дверью.

Нанами укуталась в одеяло и тихо зарыдала от безысходности и боли, но стресс взял своё и она понемногу начала засыпать.

 _ **Глава 2**_

Утро у Томоэ было не из лучших, голова раскалывалась, и чувство вины всё-таки накрыло лиса. Он не знал, как попросить у Нанами прощения за ночную грубость. Перед глазами до сих пор было лицо девушки, и глаза полные боли и обиды. «Так, надо всё же извиниться перед ней…» Его мысли прервал звук шагов по коридору.

Дверь медленно открылась, и лис застыл на месте, перед ним стоял не кто иной, как Микаге.

\- То-мо-эээ, - злостно протянул Микаге, - ты очень плохой хранитель!

\- Микаге? Неужели ты вернулся?

\- Я вернулся потому, что Нанами пропала! – Заорал Бог Земли. – Это явно твоя вина!

\- Как пропала!? – Томоэ переменился в лице, но не верил своим ушам, и даже выдал нервный смешок. Лис вскочил на ноги и помчался в комнату Нанами, открыв дверь, он сразу подбежал к шкафу, который оказался пустым.

\- Доволен? Девочка не выдержала твоей грубости и сбежала из храма. – Микаге явно был зол на Томоэ, так как подошёл к лису и влепил по затылку.

\- Я … Я найду её.

\- Мизуки уже ищет. Позволь узнать, что за гадость ты ей сказал, что она собрала вещи и ушла? М? – Микаге явно был готов треснуть хранителя ещё раз.

\- Я сказал, что она мне надоела, и что я терплю её только потому, что она хозяйка.

Микаге промолчал, он понимал, что читать сейчас Томоэ морали бесполезно, но за ним не заржавеет, и лис получит своё наказание.

Спустя полчаса вернулся Мизуки, он тут же налетел на Томоэ с кулаками, облаживая его благим матом.

\- Мизуки харе, ты нашёл Нанами? – поинтересовался Томоэ.

\- Ах, тебе интересно нашёл ли я Нанами-тян? Я думаю и так всё ясно, ведь её нет со мной. – Со злостью процедит Мизуки. – Это из-за тебя сбежала Нанами-тян.

\- Так хватит, нам нужно решать с поиском Нанами, - строго глянул Микаге, и тем самым усмирил пыл хранителей.

Утром Нанами проснулась от первых лучей солнца, которые начали играть у неё на лице. За окном слышался шум листвы и пение птиц. Девушка слегка поморщилась, приоткрыла глаза и начала осматривать комнату Кровавого Короля. Всё было в чёрно-красных оттенках, комната была просторной, два окна были закрыты тяжёлыми чёрными шторами. Напротив кровати с балдахином, красовался большой камин, около которого стоял кофейный столик и два больших кресла оббитых красным бархатом.

Слишком тёмная комната, но Нанами понравилось, тут не было ничего лишнего и в то же время было всё необходимое для сна и отдыха.

Нанами потревожил стук в дверь, она вздрогнула от неожиданного звука. Дверь медленно открылась, и на пороге Нанами увидела девушку, но не человека, а ёкая – Тануки.

\- Госпожа, вы уже проснулись? – тихим голоском спросила хрупкая симпатичная девушка.

\- Д-да, - выдавила из себя Нанами. Шатенка не подозревала, что у Акиры-Оу есть прислуга.

Девушка поспешно зашла в покои демона и поклонилась.

\- Меня зовут Цубаки, - представилась горничная, - я в вашем распоряжении.

\- Мне не нужна помощь, - грубо ответила Нанами.

\- Господин просил меня одеть вас и провести к столу, он хочет с вами пообедать, - пощебетала Тануки.

\- Ооо, передайте вашему господину, я не хочу есть и тем более в его компании.

\- Но предвидел это, и сказал если вы не придёте добровольно, то он сам придёт.

\- Пусть приходит, я не поменяю своего решения.

Горничная положила на кровать чёрное платье, которое явно было выше колен, и удалилась прочь, по всей видимости, за своим господином. Нанами фыркнула в след горничной и встала с кровати, взяла платье, так как не хотела, чтобы Акира-Оу выдел её прелести. Надев платье, она посмотрела в зеркало, оно было красивым.

\- А вкус у этого демона есть, - пробубнила себе под нос Нанами.

\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - внезапно послышался грубый голос демона, - но ты не имеешь права отказываться от моих предложений, и если я говорю, что хочу видеть тебя, ты должна прийти, не смотря ни на что. – Грубо процедил Акира-Оу.

\- Я не голодна, - скрестив руки на груди и став в стойку «мне пофиг на твои приказы», сказала Нанами. – Будешь приказывать своим горничным, я тебя не боюсь.

Акира-Оу подошёл к девушке и схватил её за волосы, сильно сжимая их в кулаке. Нанами закусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли и автоматически схватилась за руку ёкая на своём затылке.

\- Не смей дерзить мне дорогуша! – Рявкнул Акира.

Нанами пыталась показать ему, что не боится, но разум и тело было охвачено страхом перед Кровавым Королём. Руки тряслись, ноги подкашивались, она понимала, что любое кривое слово может решить её судьбу.

\- Хорошо, я пойду!

\- Хорошая девочка, - возле уха прошептал демон, что вызвало у девушки мурашки по коже.

Отпустив волосы девушки, Акира схватил её за запястье и потащил за собой, Нанами послушно шла за ним. Оказавшись в длинном коридоре, девушка начала осматриваться. По пути встречались не плохие картины, что удивило Нанами, она думало, что там будут висеть черепа и прочая пугающая лебеда, но нет, всё было вполне мирно.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Нанами начала слышать шум и гам, который доносился снизу. Спустившись вниз, Акира резко остановился, повернулся к девушке и резко притянул её к себе, обхватив её за хрупкую талию, рукой приподнял голову за подбородок и сказал:

\- Советую тебе не отходить от меня, в той комнате много ёкаев, которые не прочь полакомиться человеком, - хитро ухмыляясь, сказал Акира-оу возле губ девушки.

Хорошо, - Еле слышно сказала девушка, пытаясь отвернуть своё смущённое лицо от глаз демона, её сильно смутила такая близость.

Акира заметив смущение девушки, ехидно расплылся в улыбке.

\- Интересно, что с тобой будет, если я сделаю так? – Акира резко прислонил Нанами к стене, девушка начала отпихивать от себя демона упираясь в его грудь ладонями, он был как скала и даже не двинулся с места. Он провёл когтём по её тоненькой шейке, от чего Нанами вздрогнула всем телом. Демон поравнялся с лицом девушки и резко впился в её губы страстным поцелуем. Нанами пискнула от удивления, она явно не ожидала такого от Кровавого.

Поцелуй становился более требовательным и горячим, демон даже зарычал, требуя от Нанами ответ на его действия. Девушка нехотя приоткрыла рот, впуская язык Акиры-Оу. Как только его язык коснулся языка Нанами, у неё появилось странное ощущение внизу живота, болезненно-приятный спазм, от которого хотелось застонать, но девушка сдерживала себя.

Их страстный поцелуй привал желудок Нанами, который возмущённо заурчал, требуя еды. Этот звук даже выбил из колеи Кровавого Короля, но спустя 10 секунд начал смеяться.

\- Пошли, - сказал Акира, утирая слёзы от смеха.

Нанами вошла с демоном в зал с большим столом, теперь девушка поняла, откуда доносились шумы, за столом сидело много ёкаев, все пили, ели, попутно некоторые спорили, но как только Нанами вошла все резко затихли, и устремили свой взор на хрупкую шатенку, от чего той стало не по себе.

\- О, Господин, вы привели закуску? – Разрезал тишину, страшного вида ёкай.

\- Нет, это моя новая игрушка – Богиня Земли.

\- Господин, а можете её отдать нам после того, как вам она надоесть? Тем более Боги очень вкусные.

\- Посмотрим. – Отрезал демон. – Продолжайте веселиться.

Акира-Оу двинулся в сторону своего кресла и дёрнул Нанами за собой, но та не двинулась с места, заставляя демона посмотреть на неё.

\- В чём дело? –спросил грубо Ёкай. – Не бойся, пошли!

У Нанами явно читался страх в глазах, и шарахалась она от каждого резкого движения демонов. Подойдя к столу Акира-Оу сел на кресло, которое больше было похоже на трон, а девушка стала рядом.

\- Садись, - хлопнув себя по коленка, сказал Кровавый, Нанами резко покраснела.

\- Я постою, - тихо промямлила девушка.

\- Садись я сказал, - и резко дёрнул Нанами за руку. Девушка от резкого рывка оказалась пятой точкой на коленях демона. Чтобы не упасть, она схватилась за первое, что попалось под руку, а это оказалось плечо Акиры. Шатенке показалось, что демон даже не заметил этого, так как начал говорить с каким-то ёкаем.

Нанами сидела и не шевелилась, опустив глаза в пол, она резко вздрогнула, когда рука Акиры обвилась вокруг талии.

\- Тарелку перед собой видишь?

\- Вижу, и что с того? Я же сказала, что не буду есть.

\- Хорошо, тогда я сам покормлю тебя.

Акира-Оу взял вилку, наколол кусочек мяса на прибор и поднёс к губам Нанами: - Я не … - Нанами не успела выразить протест, но как только она открыла рот, там очутилась вилка с едой. Вкус еды был великолепен, она даже не подозревала, что мясо будет таким нежным и таять во рту.

\- Вкусно? – поинтересовался демон, который видел удивление на лице девушки, на что она только кивнула головой. – Мне продолжить или ты сама поешь?

\- Сама, - и забрала столовый прибор из рук демона.

Спустя десять минут Нанами опустошила тарелку.

\- Спасибо, было вкусно! Я могу идти? – Спросила девушка в надежде, что демон её отпустит.

\- Ты уйдёшь только со мной, а я пока не хочу идти, так что сиди и молчи, - не отрывая глаз от шайки ёкаев, сказал Акира.

Нанами сидела слишком напряжённой, и это сказалось на её спине, она начала болеть и ныть, хотелось либо согнуться, либо опереться о спинку стула, но девушка не решится опереться на торс Акиры-Оу, жить ещё хотелось, поэтому всё же согнулась. Ну, такое сложно было не заметить, и Акира прошёлся когтём по спине Нанами, что заставило её выпрямить спину.

\- Я не буду против, если ты обопрешься на меня, я не хочу смотреть на твою кривую спину.

«Кривую … вот гад» подумала девушка. «Значить не против, да? Ну, хорошо, ты сам пожелал стать моим стулом» насмехалась над Кровавым Королём Нанами, конечно только в уме.

Нанами спёрлась о его широкую грудь, но Акире не понравилось то, как она села и поменял её положение, что дало ему обнять её за талию, и одну руку закинул себе за шею. Нанами коснулась его кроваво-красных волос, девушка думала, что они у него были жёсткими как леска, но они были мягкими и шелковистыми, и к тому же приятно пахли, ни то духами, ни то шампунем.

Спустя полчаса бессмысленных поседенек Акира-Оу соизволил предложить Нанами уйти. Нанами конечно согласилась, так как она устала от смеха и криков пьяных ёкаев.

Когда мы ушли, демоны даже не заметили, что их господин ушёл. Они опять оказались в том же коридоре, но на этот раз Акира не тянул Нанами за руку, она сама шла за ним.

\- Пошли я тебе кое-что покажу, - монотонно протянул демон в адрес Нанами.

Они прошли мимо покоев ёкая и остановились у другой двери, которая была справа от его.

\- Это твоя комната, - открывая дверь, сказал демон.

 _ **Глава 3**_

Нанами стояла на пороге своей комнаты, она не могла поверить в свою удачу. «Слава Богу, мне не придётся спать с ним в одной постели» - подумала девушка. Она вошла в комнату и стала осматриваться.

Комната была такой же большой, как и комната Акиры-Оу, она тоже была в красно-чёрных тонах, на полу красовался пушистый чёрный ковёр, кровать была большая и застелена чёрным постельным бельём. На окнах тяготились тёмные занавески, которые не пропускали свет, а в углу возле окна стоял столик из красного дерева и стул с мягкой обивкой. А в стене была раздвижная дверь, по всей видимости, там был шкаф.

\- Спасибо, что дал мне комнату, - повернувшись к ёкаю, сказала девушка.

\- Чувствуй себя как дома, но не смей выходить, узнаю, что ходила по замку – придушу, - и Акира-Оу вышел из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь.

Нанами показалось, что демона что-то тревожило. С чего она это взяла? Та хотя бы на обеде, он молча сидел и смотрел в одну точку. Но Нанами прогнала от себя эти мысли. «С чего это вдруг мне переживать за него, он же самый кровожадный монстр на всём белом свете».

Девушка села на мягкую кровать и ушла в себя. Умостившись на подушку Нанами заснула.

Снится ей странный сон, она находится на какой-то горе охваченной пламенем, в ступни впивались раскалённые камни, дышать было нечем, жар от огня больно обжигал кожу. Она стала бежать в надежде, что выберется из этого ада, и ей это удалось. Стоя у подножия горы, она увидела много Богов, которые стояли вокруг кого-то. Нанами невольно ринулась в толпу. «Нет только не это, нет, не надо», - проносилось в голове девушки, она не понимала, кого так хочет спасти. Прорвавшись сквозь толпу, она увидела Томоэ, Микаге и Мизуки, но она не была рада их видеть.

\- Нанами это конец для него, - повернувшись, сказал Микаге.

Нанами оттолкнула Томоэ, который не давал ей пройти, и увидела окровавленное тело, она попыталась подбежать к нему, но Томоэ схватил её и не пустил.

\- Пусти! – крикнула девушка, вырываясь из рук лиса, и у неё получилось вырваться. Вырвавшись, она ринулась к нему. – Прошу вас, не надо, - она стала перед Богом Войны, выставив руки в стороны, - он не такой!

\- Если не отойдёшь, я и тебя прикончу, девчонка! – Злостно закричал Бог Войны.

Сон Нанами прервал внезапный стук в дверь, девушка невольно подпрыгнула и резко села на кровати. Шатенку трясло всем телом, она не могла понять, что за сон ей приснился, и кого она пыталась защитить.

Дверь медленно открылась и на пороге появилась Тануки с подносом в руке.

\- Госпожа, я принесла вам ужин, - направившись к столику у окна, сказала горничная.

\- Ужин? – в недоумении переспросила Нанами. Она глянула в окно, за ним уже смерклось. – А где Акира-оу?

\- Господин ещё не вернулся, - отчиталась девушка. – Я вернусь через полчаса, к этому времени я приготовлю ванну, - горничная поклонилась и вышла за дверь.

Нанами слезла с кровати и подошла к столику, на подносе стояла еда. Сев на стул она попыталась поесть, но кусок в горло не лез, странное переживание терзало её разум и сердце.

Впихнув в себя ужин, Нанами подошла к окну, затянутое тучами небо нагоняло на неё тоску.

Внезапно девушка услышала грохот двери, но не своей, а соседней, Нанами недолго думая помчалась к выходу. Очутившись у двери спальни Акиры, она постучала.

\- Да? – тихо прозвучало из-за двери, Нанами тихо приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь.

\- Можно? – тихо спросила девушка.

\- Как хочешь.

Нанами вошла и остолбенела, перед ней стоял уставший демон весь в крови, но это явно была не его кровь. Девушка подошла к нему и посмотрела ему в глаза, они были пустыми, она положила руку на его щеку и почувствовала как ёкай дрогнул.

\- Что случилось?

\- Какое тебе дело? – грубо спросил демон, отталкивая Нанами в сторону.

Девушка не собиралась отступать, она хотела помочь ему, ведь сейчас он был похож на брошенного щека.

\- Тебе нужно снять эту окровавленную одежду, - в ответ демон только хмыкнул. Нанами подошла к нему сзади и тоненькими пальчиками подцепила его чёрный плащ, стягивая его с плеч. «Ужас, он весь в крови, что же он натворил, неужели он опять убывал людей?» - думала Нанами.

Нанами держала в руках окровавленный плащ демона и не знала, куда его приткнуть, ей как бы ни хотелось бросать его на ковёр, и решила положить у двери в коридоре, что она и сделала, при этом Акира даже не двинулся. Вернувшись к нему, она подошла к нему уже спереди и спросила:

\- Ты убивал?

\- Не переживай, это не людская кровь, если тебя это так интересует.

\- Тогда чья?

\- Кровь предателей! – крикнул демон, и сжал руки в кулак.

\- Нужно смыть это с тебя.

\- Я не маленький, и сам могу помыться, - гаркнул демон и вышел из комнаты.

Нанами осталась ждать его, присела на кровать и только сейчас заметила, что её руки были в крови. «Ну вот, я даже не знаю где можно руки помыть». Девушка встала и пошла в свою комнату, чтобы вытереть кровь, она взяла полотенце и намочила его водой из кувшина. Расправившись с руками, она опять направилась в комнату Кровавого Короля, но как только она вышла из комнаты то наткнулась на горничную.

\- Госпожа, ванна готова, пожалуйста, пройдите за мной.

«Стоп, там же Акира, я, что буду мыться с ним!? Вряд ли, у него быстрей всего своя есть»

\- Хорошо, - Нанами вернулась в комнату, взяла юкату и пошла за горничной.

Они спустились на первый этаж, прошли мимо столовой, в которой она уже была сегодня и направились в конец коридора.

Ванна была огромной, внутри бегали девушки, он, как только вошла Нанами, они все остановились, поприветствовали девушку и вышли за дверь.

\- Госпожа, я буду за дверью, если я вам понадоблюсь, позовите меня.

\- Хватит называть меня госпожой, зови меня просто Нанами.

\- Я не могу.

\- А ты смоги, Цубаки.

Горничная ничего не ответила и поспешила скрыться за дверью. Нанами подошла к небольшой скамье и начала снимать с себя одежду, только она успела снять с себя одежду, в дверь постучала Цубаки.

\- Госпожа, простите, это принесли вам, возьмите, они новые - просунув в дверь руку, сказала Тануки.

Нанами подошла и взяла ту вещь, развернув это, она увидела в руках две пары трусиков чёрные и красные. «Сексуальное бельишко. Они что, специально?» - подумала девушка, и положила их на юкату.

Избавившись от одежды, Нанами опустила ножку в горячую ванну, проверяя температуру воды. Опустившись в воду, девушка окунулась с головой. Шатенка кисла там примерно полчаса, после помылась, вытерлась большим махровым полотенцем, оделась.

\- Цубаки! – крикнула девушка.

\- Да госпожа?

\- Хватит называть меня госпожой! – закричала Нанами.

\- Простите, но если господин Акира-Оу узнает, то мне мало не покажется.

\- Он что вас запугивает?

\- Нет, господин хороший, к примеру, меня он забрал из улицы Красных Фонарей. – Девушка улыбнулась.

\- Как это произошло? – немного удивившись, спросила Нанами.

\- Он пришёл к нам, и приказал привести к нему девушку, все Тануки начали перешёптываться, и в конечном итоге выставили мою кандидатуру. Все тамошние работницы ненавидели меня, из-за того, что я уводила от них клиентов, и таким вот способом решили меня убрать. Но когда я попала к господину … - Цубаки немного запнулась, - Это была самая лучшая ночь в моей жизни, я до сих пор вспоминаю её. На утро он забрал меня в свой замок. Здесь большинство таких девушек, с которым плохо обращались на их работе. Господин Акира-Оу спас нас.

Нанами ничего не сказала, лишь немного приоткрыла рот, она не могла поверить в слова горничной. Как такой кровожадный демон мог проявлять такую доброту?

\- Кстати, вам нужно сменить повязку на лице, она намокла, - указывая на мою щёку, сказала Цубаки.

\- Я сама её сменю, я знаю, где аптечка.

Они вышли из ванной комнаты и направились наверх, как только поднялись по лестнице, горничная поклонилась и пошла назад. Нанами подошла к двери Акиры и постучала, дверь резко открылась, от чего девушка немного подпрыгнула.

\- Где ты была? – грубо спросил демон.

\- Я с Цубаки ходила в ванну, - испуганно ответила Нанами. – Мне нужно поменять повязку на щеке.

\- Проходи, сейчас сделаю, - пуская девушку в комнату, сказал Акира-Оу.

\- Я и сама могу.

\- Боишься, да? – Демон посмотрел на девушку и ухмыльнулся. – Сядь на кровать.

Нанами подошла к кровати и села, она понимала, что сейчас её ждёт боль и грубость, чего она совсем не хотела испытывать, но выбора у неё нет.

Акира достал всё что надо и сел рядом, Нанами немного смутилась, он положил одну руку на щёку девушки, и приблизился в плотную, рассматривая рану. Когда раны коснулась салфетка, девушка поморщилась от неприятного ощущения, рана щипала от антисептика. Закончив обрабатывать, ёкай налепил новую повязку и поцеловал Нанами в ту щёку, девушка покраснела от уха до уха.

\- Спасибо, - опустив голову, сказала Нанами.

\- Такая благодарность не прокатит деточка, - хищно ухмыляясь, проговорил демон возле уха Нанами.

\- А какая прокатит? – насторожилась она.

\- Ну, к примеру, такая, - Акира-Оу начал наклонятся к девушке, но она резко отскочила от него, понимая, что он от неё хочет. Демон резко схватил её за тонкое запястье и повалил на кровать, слегка придавливая девушку своим телом. Нанами пыталась отвернуть от него лицо, он тот схватил её за подбородок и стал пристально смотреть ей в глаза. – В благодарность ты сама поцелуешь меня.

Нанами удивлённо посмотрела на Кровавого, она не хотела этого делать, но понимала, что выбора у неё нет, иначе он сам возьмёт то, что хочет, и сделает это очень грубо.

Ариру-Оу забавляло её красное личико, ему приносило удовольствие издеваться таким образом над девушкой. Хотелось разжечь в ней пламя желания, а потом резко загасить его, хотелось довести её до сладкой дрожи, а после всё резко закончить.

\- Я не умею, - тихо промямлила Нанами, пытаясь скрыть своё красное личико.

\- Ну, то и не научишься, если не попробуешь.

\- Л-ладно, только закрой глаза, - буркнула девушка.

« Хахаха, вот же стеснительная, ничего, я раскрепощу тебя»

Акира закрыл глаза, и Нанами откинув весь свои страх и смущение, подалась к чёрным губам демона. Нанами вложила в поцелуй всю свою нежность, он не был похож на поцелуй Кровавого Короля. Девушка запустила руку в его длинные волосы и прижала его ближе, как только она ощутила руку демона на своей талии, её как током ударило, и она резво прервала поцелуй.

«Что я творю? Нанами, ты с ума сошла?» - отчитывала себя в уме.

\- Ммм, почему ты прервалась? – не довольно спросил Акира.

\- Хватит.

\- Нет уж, я решу, когда хватит, - и страстно впился в губы девушки. Нанами начала его отталкивать и изворачиваться, но все её попытки были пресечены.

Акира провёл языком по её губам, призывая девушку к ответным действиям, но Нанами сделала большую глупость, укусив его за язык, демон недовольно рыкнул, и в ответ укусил Нанами за нежную губу. От боли шатенка открыла рот, чем и воспользовался Кровавый и проник языком, углубляя поцелуй. Нанами опять начала испытывать те ощущения, которые испытала тогда в коридоре, когда Акира первый раз поцеловал её.

Ёкай заметил, что Нанами начала тяжело дышать и прогибаться в спине, но и его дыхание уже сбилось. Рука демона начала скользить вниз по стройным бёдрам девушки немного сжимая и царапая длинными когтями. Подцепив полы юкаты, и раскинул их в стороны, оголяя стройные ножки шатенки, от такого девушка заёрзала под демоном.

Поцелуй Акиры медленно переехал на тонкую девичью шею, оставляя влажную дорожку поцелуев. Нанами задыхалась от ощущений, у неё кружилась голова, она никогда раньше такого не испытывала.

Акира-Оу начал развязывать пояс Нанами, на что та запротестовала. «Хм, я всё равно доберусь до твоей груди, и не только до груди» - ухмыляясь, подумал демон.

Ёкай отодвинул край юкаты и запустил руку, охватывая аккуратную грудь молодой особы. Тут Нанами уже не сдержалась и тихий стон слетел с её губ. Горячая ладонь массировала небольшую выпуклость, задевая горошинку соска. Волна наслаждения накатывала на девушку всё сильней, она не могла уже здраво мыслить, её глаза были затуманены желанием чего-то большего, но сама не могла понять, чего же она хотела.

Даже не заметив, что рука демона скользит вниз, Нанами запусти руку в волосы Акиры и притянула его для поцелуя, от чего демон немного прифигел. Как только Нанами почувствовала, руку ёкая в своих трусиках, то сжала ноги как можно сильнее, чтобы тот не смог двигаться дальше.

\- Разожми их, - хрипло сказал демон на ухо шатенке. Нанами даже понравился его тон в голосе, она первый раз услышала его таким.

Всё же Нанами поддалась порыву и впустила руку демона к самому чувствительному месту на её теле. Как только Акира коснулся пальцем клитора она протяжно застонала и прогнулась как кошка, эта картина подлила ещё масла в огонь, который бушевал в теле ёкая, но он сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не наброситься и не лишить невинности.

Когда Нанами начала подходить к кондиции, демон всё прекратил, Нанами не довольно застонала.

\- Это будет твоей сладкой пыткой, я не буду заканчивать это, пока ты сама не скажешь, что хочешь меня, а сейчас ложись спать, - Акира встал с кровати и пошёл к столику за глотком воды.

Девушка встала, поправила юкату и направилась к выходу.

\- Я не сказал идти в свою комнату, сегодня ты будешь спать со мной. – Возвращаясь к кровати, сказал Акира.

 _ **Глава 4**_

Томоэ, какого чёрта ты такой спокойный? – мотаясь по комнате, заорал Мизуки, - Тебя вообще не волнует пропажа Нанами-тян, может её схватили какие-то ёкаи и мучают её, а ты спокойно сидишь и куришь!

\- Мизуки заглохни, и без тебя тошно, - вздыхая, сказал лис, - я спокоен потому, что Микаге отправился в Изумо, а там смогут определить её месть положения, она же до сих пор Богиня Земли.

\- Да, я это понимаю, но ты бы хотя бы мог показать, что волнуешься за неё.

\- А что мне бегать и вопить от злости на всех, как ты? Для начала нужно узнать, где она находиться, а после паниковать.

Дверь храма открылась, и на пороге появился Микаге, он подошёл к хранителям, и вздохнул.

\- Боги узнали, где Нанами, но это только предположение, они точно не уверенны.

\- Микаге не тяни, где Нанами? – Нетерпение Томоэ сказывалось и на Мизуки.

\- Она в мире ёкаев, - Микаге посмотрел на Томоэ, - быстрей всего она в замке Акиры-Оу, но это не точно.

Томоэ аж побелел, он резко вскочил и направился к двери.

\- Стой, ты не попадёшь в замок, мы там уже были и видели его, а он нас, он прямо перед нами поставил барьер, который даже Бог Войны не смог разрушить. Но кое-что меня в нём удивило, он не пытался напасть на нас, он как будто пытался что-то защитить.

\- Мне плевать! – Заорал Томоэ. – Если ты превратишь меня обратно в дикого лиса, то я смогу сжечь его барьер.

\- Нет Томоэ, если мы будем давить на его, это может навредить Нанами, - Сказал Микаге.

\- Да Томоэ, кто знает, что он может с ней сделать, - поддакивал Мизуки.

\- Стоп, а разве он не проявлял симпатию к Нанами, когда был в человеческом теле? – поинтересовался Бог Земли.

\- Точно, может он хочет тебе насолить за то, что ты променял его на человека, тогда пятсот лет назад? – Спросил Мизуки.

\- Не забывай Мизуки, эта дурочка сама сбежала из храма, и сама накликала на себя беду! – Рявкнул на змея лис.

\- Так, а ну успокойтесь оба! Для начала предлагаю последить за замком, чтобы удостовериться, что Нанами действительно там, а после думать дальше. – Сказал Микаге и глянул на Томоэ. – Мы с Томоэ пойдём туда, а ты Мизуки будешь в храме, вдруг кто-то придёт с вестями.

Мизуки не довольно фыркнул и отвернулся в сторону, а Микаге и Томоэ отправились на слежку за замком Кровавого Короля.

Акиру-Оу что-то разбудило ночь, ощущение знакомого присуцтвия что ли. Он повернул голову к Нанами, та мирно посапывала рядом с ним, её мирное личико покоилось на ладони, волосы были разбросаны по подушке. Акира наклонился к ней и практически невесомо поцеловал девушку в губы, на что та слегка улыбнулась. Внезапно у Кровавого Короля ёкнуло в сердце, оказывается, у такого монстра тоже есть сердце.

Встав с кровати, демон направился к выходу, идя размеренным шагом по коридорам замка, он уже знал, кого увидит там, в темноте, он узнал эту ауру.

Оказавшись на улице, он направился к границе своего барьера.

\- Томоэ, выходи, я знаю, что ты здесь, я чую тебя брат! – С довольной ухмылкой на лице прокричат демон.

\- Всё-таки ты заметил нас, - выйдя из своего укрытия, сказал Томоэ.

\- Конечно, заметил, и Бога Земли тоже.

\- Надо же и меня заметили, - Сказал Микаге, показываясь из-за камня.

\- Чем обязан такой честью? Неужели решил навестить своего брата, Томоэ? А?

\- Говорят, что ты украл Нанами, это правда? – Пока спокойно спросил Томоэ.

\- Ах, Нанами, эта маленькая девчушка, с нежными ручками, мягкими губками, и красивыми глазками? – Акира-Оу специально начал так говорить, чтобы у Томоэ закипела злость к нему. – Да она у меня, мы вчера с ней неплохо развлеклись, - ухмыляясь, демон подошёл вплотную к барьеру, - ммм, а как она стонала.

Томоэ не выдержал его слов и запустил в Акиру огненный шар, но это было бес толку, так как барьер остановил его.

\- Ты ублюдок, что ты с ней сделал?! – С яростью закричал лис.

\- Ничего особенного, просто немного подразнил.

\- Гад, отпусти её!

\- Знаешь, при первой нашей встрече, она сказала мне, что ушла из храма из-за тебя. – Насмехаясь, сказал демон.

\- Да, я сделал глупость, но это не даёт тебе права держать её у себя!

\- Хорошо, завтра утром я приду сюда с ней, и пусть она решает, с кем остаться. Если захочет уйти с вами, я не буду останавливать её, но, если захочет остаться со мной, ты оставишь её в покое.

Томоэ стоял и не мог понять, что случилось с его братом, он не видел ухмылки на его лице, и тут до лиса допёрло:

\- Акира-Оу, ты что, влюбился в Нанами?

\- А что если и так. Ты же сам говорил, что любовь - это прекрасное чувство, что оно меняет жизнь.

\- Ты не мог за пару дней влюбиться в неё!

\- А кто сказал, что я люблю её пару дней, это началось ещё тогда, когда я был человеком. Знаешь, я часто ютил её, когда она в ссоре с тобой убегала из храма.

\- Она просто не знала кто ты на самом деле!

\- Ещё как знала, да, раньше она боялась меня, но после того, как я спас её от каких-то сопливых бандюганов, она стала относиться ко мне лучше и лучше. И знаешь, я спросил у неё тогда, где был ты, и знаешь, что она сказала, что ты ушёл потому, что у тебя дела в храме. – Уже немного яростней прорычал Акира-Оу.

Томоэ не мог поверить своим ушам. Как Нанами могла так?

\- Ладно, - влез Микаге, - мы будем здесь, и завтра утром ты приведёшь Нанами сюда.

Акира-Оу ничего не сказал и пошёл назад в замок, а Томоэ смотрел ему в след, до сих пор не веря его словам.

Придя уже в спальню, демон сбросил с себя одежду и лёг в постель.

\- Акира-Оу, что случилось, куда ты ходил? – внезапно раздался голос Нанами. Акира повернулся к ней и обнял, прижимая к себе.

\- Пришёл тут один лис, и испортил весть сон, - уткнувшись в макушку девушки, сказал демон.

\- Томоэ? – Спокойно спросила девушка.

\- Да.

\- И что он хотел?

\- А ты как думаешь? Конечно, чтобы я отпустил тебя! – играя с волосами девушки, сказал Акира. – И мне пришлось рассказать о том, что было, когда я был человеком, и кажется, он не поверил мне.

Нанами подняла голову и встретилась глазами с демона.

\- Ты же ненавидишь меня, тогда зачем рассказал всё это? – Нанами думала, что вся его нежность это только издёвки, чтобы она влюбилась в него и бросила Томоэ. Но девушка ошиблась на этот счёт.

\- Да, я ненавижу тебя, - впервые Акире захотелось отвести глаза от взгляда Нанами, так как она это всегда делает. – Ненавижу мозгами, а вот в груди всё сжимается, и сердце бешено колотится, когда ты рядом.

«Я вот только что не поняла, это что, признание такое было!?» - Завопила в мыслях Нанами.

«Вот же дурак! Я только что как будто признался ей в любви. И о чём я думал? Интересно, как она на это отреагирует?» - подумал Акира.

Нанами привстала на локте и ошарашено посмотрела на демона, ей даже показалось, что он покраснел, но это только показалось … Или нет. Акира зарылся лицом в подушку, пряча его от девушки.

\- Что, прости?

\- Наверно люблю, - невнятно послышалось с подушки, но Нанами всё услышала, - еще, когда был в человеческом теле, - от недостатка воздуха, Акира все же повернул голову к Нанами. - Сердце человека сильней подвержено этому чувству, и оно отпечаталось на моей душе, и теперь оно в этом теле.

Нанами была ошарашена внезапным признанием демона, она хотела услышать эти слова от Томоэ, но услышала их от Акиры-Оу, от демона который ненавидит людей.

\- Нанами, не молчи.

«Он впервые назвал меня по имени»

\- Я не знаю, что ответить, я в замешательстве, - закрыв лицо руками, сказала девушка. – Дай мне подумать, и разобраться в себе, я пока не могу ответить тебе, я слишком мало тебя знаю, как демона.

К горлу подступил ком, на глаза наворачивались слёзы, но Нанами улыбнулась, открыв своё лицо. Акира притянул девушку к себе и обнял, в ответ девушка обвила руками его шею и притулилась к его щеке, не подумав о ране.

\- Ай, - резко дёрнулась шатенка.

\- Давай я уберу это с твоего лица, - демон решил дать Нанами немного жизненной энергии, чтобы рана затянулась, но для начала ему надо было снять швы.

\- Уберёшь, но как? - ёкай только улыбнулся. – Блин, опять будет больно. – Уже понимая, что Акира хочет снять швы.

Освободив рану от нитей, демон навис над девушкой и медленно стал приближаться к её губам, и тут до Нанами дошло, что он хочет сделать. Когда ёкай коснулся её губ, девушка сразу ответила, и ощутила блаженный поток жизненной силы, от которой рана на щеке начала затягиваться. Сила наполняла её тело, разливаясь приятным теплом, девушке хотелось поглотить демона полностью, ей начало срывать крышу.

\- На… Нанами … мммММ хватит, - еле оторвав от себя шатенку, сказал демон.

Нанами пришла в себя и от своего напора стала похожа на помидор. Она смотрела на Акиру и видела, что глаза демона затуманены желанием, та и почувствовала это ногой. Ёкай опять подался к ней, но не к губам, а к шее, вдыхая её тонкий аромат, он прошептал:

\- Как же я хочу тебя, - слегка укусив за мочку уха, сказал Акира, - но не сегодня, я помню то, что сказам несколько часов назад, так что буду ждать эти слова от тебя, - ухмыляясь, сказал Кровавый.

Умостившись рядом с Нанами, он обнял её и уже через минуту услышал тихое сопение, и сам вскоре отправился в мир снов.

Утром Нанами открыла глаза и увидела смотрящего на неё Акиру-Оу.

\- Доброе утро Нанами, - пожелал демон.

\- Доброе, - и вмиг накрылась одеялом с головой, пряча своё красное лицо. Но Акире было не до игр, хотя был не против.

\- Давай вставай, нам нужно пойти к Томоэ. – Серьёзно сказал Акира, ему хотелось побыстрей поставить точку в это ситуации.

\- Хорошо, - и вынырнула из-под одеяла.

\- Иди, оденься, и как будешь готова, зайдёшь.

Нанами встала с постели и направилась в комнату, как только она очутилась там, быстро начала вспоминать, где положила платье. «О, нашла». Натянув на себя одежду, она мигом помчалась назад.

Войдя в комнату демона, она застыла на месте, как и сам Акира, уставившись друг на друга.

«А-а-а, дура и чего я не постучала, он же в одних штанах» - заливаясь краской от стыла, подумала Нанами.

\- Прости, я сейчас выйду, - поворачиваясь к двери, сказала девушка.

\- Не надо, лучше подай мне мою майку.

Нанами подошла к стулу, где лежал этот элемент одежды, и взяла его.

\- Это не майка, а рыболовная сеть, - изогнув одну бровь, сказала шатенка.

\- О вкусах не спорят, давай сюда.

Нанами подошла к Кровавому и вручила то, что он попросил, после девушка отвернулась, а Акира только ухмыльнулся.

Выйдя из комнаты Нанами начало трясти, она не знала, что сказать Томоэ, чтобы не обидеть его, всё же девушка решила остаться в этом замке. Акира-Оу заметил её переживания и остановился, взял девушку за её маленькие ручки и поцеловал их.

\- Не переживай, всё будет хорошо, по крайней мере я приму любое твоё решение.

\- Решение я уже приняла, - сказала Нанами, опустив глаза.

\- Тогда пошли, - потянув её за руку, сказал демон.

Они остановились возле выхода из замка, посмотрели друг на друга, и Акира толкнул дверь. Нанами сразу увидела в дали две фигуры, она узнала их.

\- Я не думала, что попаду в такую ситуацию, - буркнула себе под нос девушка.

Акира молча взял её за руку и вывел из замка, лис уже метался около барьера, а Микаге что-то причитал.

\- Нанами! – Крикнул лис. – Ты в порядке?

\- Да, - сухо ответила девушка. – Микаге-сан, рада вас видеть, - улыбнувшись Богу Земли, сказала Нанами.

\- Доброе утро брат, вижу, ты извёлся весь за эту ночь, - ехидно ухмыляясь, сказал Акира.

\- Не твоего ума дело, - рявкнул лис. – Нанами давай вернёмся в храм, тебя все ждут.

Нанами стояла неподвижно, она смотрела на Томоэ и её поглощала обида, она не чувствовала к нему то, что чувствовала раньше, он стал ей безразличен.

\- Прости Томоэ, но я больше не хочу терпеть твои оскорбления, терпеть твои издёвки и равнодушие, мне надоело всё это. При том, что ты знал о моих чувствах, ты продолжал вести себя, как последняя сволочь. С меня хватит! Я остаюсь здесь! Акира-Оу хоть и не идеал здравомыслия, но он хоть честен со своими чувствами.

\- Нанами нет, ты… - начал было лис.

\- Не перебивай меня, дай договорить! – Крикнула девушка. – Я помню, что он причинил мне немало проблем, но потом вернул всё на свои места. Он всегда поддерживал меня, когда я плакала из-за тебя, и только благодаря ему я возвращалась вечером в храм в хорошем настроении. Акира-Оу стал для меня очень близким другом ещё тогда, когда был человеком, а сейчас это нечто большее, чем дружба, хоть я и не ответила пока на его чувства, но знаю, что он мне не безразличен.

Все трое стояли в ступоре от речей Нанами.

\- Ох, Томоэ, тебя только что так культурно послали, - ухмыляясь, сказал Акира.

\- Т-ы-ы-ы, - Злостно протянул лис, - ты опять отобрал у меня самое ценное.

\- Не смей говорить о ценностях, если не ценишь этого! – Зло прорычал ёкай.

В воздухе повисло напряжение, Томоэ был готов взорваться.

\- Нанами, так ты решила остаться с Акирой-Оу? – спокойно спросил Микаге.

\- Да! – твёрдо ответила шатенка.

\- Тогда мне придётся лишить тебя метки Бога.

\- Да, я понимаю, - опустив голову, сказала девушка.

\- Так, а вот на счёт этого притормозите, метка Бога нами пока нужна, - сказал Акира.

\- Что, хочешь использовать Нанами для своих целей? – спросил лис.

\- Н-е-т, я кое-что хочу для неё сделать, - ухмыльнулся демон.

\- И что же? – спросил Микаге.

\- Превратить Нанами в бессмертную путём смешения крови, но если она будет простым человеком без божественное силы, она не перенесёт этот ритуал, моя кровь попросту убьет её.

\- Но к такому способу прибегали только Боги и то только один раз, и этот человек стал тем, чью кровь получил, обрёл силу и сущность Бога, это отличается от метки. Если ты дашь Нанами свою кровь, она быстрей всего станет ёкаем. – Обеспокоенно сказал Микаге.

\- Да, возможен и такой исход, но я не хочу терять это хрупкое создание, - посмотрев на Нанами, сказал демон. Девушка была в шоке, она не знала, что существует способ стать бессмертной, и почему именно Акира-оу додумался до такого, неужели он хочет остаться с ней на века?

\- Микаге-сан, позвольте мне пока оставить метку у себя, - приложив руку ко лбу, сказала девушка.

\- Если ты так хочешь, я не буду тебя отговаривать, но сделайте это так, чтобы Боги Изумо об этом не знали. – Улыбаясь, сказал Микаге.

\- Микаге! – заорал лис. – Неужели ты позволишь этому произойти!?

\- Как всем известно, любовь между ёкаем и человеком запрещена, но человек может стать Богом, а вот Бог может стать ёкаем. Это как раз случай Нанами. – Объяснил Бог Земли.

\- Но Микаге…

\- Хватит Томоэ, ты упустил свой шанс быть с Нанами.

 _ **Глава 5**_

Вечер пришёл незаметно, Нанами сидела в своей комнате у окна и размышляла об утренних событиях. Ей было и грустно и радостно. Грустно ей было из-за того, что она предала Микаге, Мизуки и Томоэ, а радостно, что она, наконец любима, хоть и страшным монстром, но любима.

Акира-Оу в свою очередь сидел в большой библиотеке, и копался в старых свитках, в поисках ритуала бессмертия, ему хотелось побыстрей сделать Нанами своей на века. Наткнувшись на нужные записи, он сел на стул и начал её изучать.

«Ага, значит нужна не только моя кровь, а и кровь Нанами». Хоть это было нужно для ритуала, но Акире не хотелось причинять Нанами боль. «Что ж, ничего не поделаешь…».

Акира взял свито и вышел из библиотеки, нужно было много чего приготовить, чтобы всё вышло. Он пошёл в комнату и начал подготавливать зелье для Нанами. Спустя полчаса он, наконец, закончил. «Вонь конечно невыносимая» - махая рукой над бокалом с непонятного цвета жижей, подумал Акира.

Нанами сидела в своей комнате, и тут услышала этот запах, девушку аж перекосило. Она открыла окно и выглянула, повернув голову в сторону окна демона, которое тоже было открыто. «Что он там делает? Такое ощущение, что там кто-то сдох».

Нанами недолго думая решила разведать, в чём причина такого «аромата алых роз», и пошла в комнату к демону. Открыв дверь его спальни, она чуть не упала.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? – заткнув нос ладонью, спросила девушка.

\- Хе-хе, ну, зелье готовлю, точнее уже приготовил.

\- А ты не мог делать это в другом месте? Вонь невыносимая! – Возмущалась шатенка.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел, вот и решил сделать его здесь.

\- А ты думаешь, никто не заметит этого запаха?

\- Плевать, выдохнется.

Нанами понимала, что это за зелье и, что её человеческая жизнь вот-вот закончится и начнётся другая, уже в качестве ёкая. Она, конечно, боялась, ведь последствия не знал даже Акира-Оу.

Она подошла к ёкаю, и заглянула в тот зловонный бокал.

\- И что с этим делать, - спросила девушка, но уже догадывалась об ответе.

\- Тебе надо это выпить, но для начала нужно добавить туда нашей крови.

\- Нашей? – переспросила девушка.

\- Да, так что придётся твою маленькую ручку слегка порезать, - теребя в руке нож, сказал Акира.

Нанами протянула ему свою руку и раскрыла ладонь. Демон взял нож и приставил его к ладони девушки, резким движением порезал тонкую кожу. Нанами поморщилась и сжала руку в кулак.

\- Извини, - сказал демон, целуя маленький кулачок из которого вытекала струйка крови. Акира взял бокал и кровь Нанами начала капать в него, зелье начало шипеть от каждой капли. Отставив зелье в сторону, Акира-Оу начал перевязывать руку девушки.

\- Что дальше? – Спросила девушка.

\- Теперь моя очередь, - сказал демон, разрезав своё запястье, с которого ручьём потекла кровь, но не прошло и пяти секунд, как рана затянулась. – Думаю достаточно.

Акира взял бокал и протянул его Нанами.

\- Теперь выпей это.

\- И что со мной будет?

\- Бес понятия, - пожал плечами ёкай.

\- Зашибись, - буркнула девушка.

Отступать назад девушка уже не собиралась, будь что будет, и поднесла зелье к губам. Вкус был отвратительным, горечь прожигала горло, и металлический вкус крови вызывал тошноту, но Нанами взяв себя в руки, опустошила весь бокал.

\- Что-то чувствуешь? – обеспокоенно спросил демон, забирая бокал из рук девушки и ставя его на подоконник.

\- Странно …

\- Что?

\- Вообще ничего.

Но как только Нанами сказала это, в голове помутнело, в глазах потемнело, руки ноги ослабли и девушка упала в обморок. Акира успел подхватить хрупкое тельце на руки и положил на кровать. Ёкай знал, что так и должно быть, но как-то забыл упомянуть об этом. Он всматривался в неподвижное тело Нанами, и ему показалось, что её волосы стали длинней обычного.

В это время Нанами снился странный сон. Она падала в пустоту, вокруг была непроглядная тьма, ей было страшно. Внезапно она ступила на чёрный холодный пол, осмотревшись вокруг она увидела тёмный силуэт, он явно был женским, фигура была похожа на фигуру Нанами, но волосы были почти до колен.

Эта фигура начала двигаться к ней, Нанами испугалась и начала отходить назад.

\- Не бойся меня, - послышался знакомый голос, голос самой Нанами, - если хочешь выбраться отсюда, ты должна принять меня.

\- Кто ты? – дрожащим голосом, спросила девушка.

\- Я – это ты, твоя другая сущность, сущность созданная кровью Акиры-Оу.

\- Ты ёкай?

\- Да, ты должна поглотить меня.

\- Но как мне это сделать?

\- Я вольюсь в твое тело, если ты обнимешь меня. – Сказала длинноволосая девушка.

Нанами подошла к ней, заключила её в объятия её тело начало растворяться в Нанами. Когда всё закончилось, Нанами ощутила жгучую боль во всём теле, было ощущение, что по её венам потекла раскалённая лава. «Больно, как же больно, не могу терпеть, помогите …»

\- Нанами! – услышала девушка знакомый голос, - Нанами, если слышишь меня, не сопротивляйся, прими эту боль, успокойся.

\- Акира, - еле слышно произнесла девушка имя демона.

Нанами постаралась расслабиться, она встала на ноги и глубоко вдохнула, и неожиданно для неё, боль начала утихать. Но внезапно её тело начало трескаться как стекло, и былая оболочка Нанами разлетелась в разные стороны.

\- Нанами, ты слышишь меня?

Нанами открыла глаза и посмотрела на Акиру.

\- Я вернулась? – еле слышно спросила девушка.

\- Да, ты вернулась, и, по всей видимости, у нас получилось, - сказал демон, улыбаясь. – Смотри, рана на руке затянулась.

Нанами посмотрела на свою руку и улыбнулась, но тут заметила длинные когти на пальцах. Нанами резко вскочила на кровати, и её длинные волосы упали с плеч.

\- Что за фигня!? – завопила шатенка. – Что за?

\- Хехе, побочный эффект, но не только длинна волос изменилась.

Нанами спрыгну с кровати и помчалась к зеркалу. Увидев себя девушка сильно удивилась. Волосы были до колен, вокруг глаз была чернота как у Акиры, и ей показало, что она стала выше, и на лице повзрослела.

\- Кхем, Нанами у тебя грудь выросла, - подкалывая, сказал Акира.

\- А ты только это и заметил!? – прикрываясь, завопила Нанами.

\- Извини, кстати, тебе лучше сейчас отдохнуть, а то можешь опять в обморок упасть.

\- Ладно, - сказала шатенка, и направилась к кровати, ныряя под одеяло.

Акира лёг рядом и обнял девушку, которая теперь была ёкаем а не человеком.

 _ **Глава 6**_

Томоэ и Микаге вернулись в храм, лис был в полном унынии, ему хотелось напиться и забыть обо всём, что сегодня произошло.

В храме их ждал не только Мизуки, но и Химемико. Как только на пороге появились Томоэ и Микаге, змей тут же налетел на них.

\- Что случилось, почему вы вернулись?

Лис молча прошёл мимо Мизуки и скрылся за поворотом.

\- Микаге, я узнала, что Нанами похитили, и сразу примчалась сюда, - защебетала Химемико.

\- Вы узнали, Нанами у того демона, или нет? – спросил змей.

Микаге рассказал всю ситуацию змею и Хозяйке Болот. Мизуки от изумления весь обомлел, а Химемико только хлопала глазками, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

Томоэ сидел в углу своей комнаты и смотрел в одну точку. Ему было больно осознавать, что Нанами выбрала Акиру-оу, этого ублюдка. «Какой же ты идиот Томоэ, ты сам виноват в том, что она осталась с ним, и теперь навсегда потеряешь её.» Корил себя лис.

Но у него созрел один план. «А не донести ли мне эту информацию в Изумо? Боги точно не будут от этого в восторге», - расплываясь в коварной улыбке, подумал Томоэ, и исчез в клубах дыма.

Нанами проснулась посреди ночи от странного ощущения чьего-то присутствия. Она тихо встала с кровати, чтобы не разбудить Акиру и подошла к окну. Отодвинув край тяжёлой занавески, девушка посмотрела на улицу, ей показалось, что там кто-то стоит, и не ошиблась.

«Томоэ!? Какого чёрта он тут делает? Я же ясно дала понять, что не хочу быть с ним!» - подумала девушка. «Нужно выйти и узнать, чего он тут вертится?»

Нанами тихо приоткрыла дверь, чтобы не потревожить сон Акиру-Оу, и устремилась по коридору к выходу из замка. Как только шатенка подошла к двери, то застыла на месте, она забыла, что уже не человек, и не знала, как на это отреагирует лис. Собрав мужество в кулак, она толкнула дверь и вышла на улицу. Томоэ повернулся на звук и увидел уже не свою Нанами.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Томоэ? – подойдя к лису, спросила девушка.

\- Он успел … - опустил голову хранитель, - Нанами, зачем ты пошла на это?

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Как можно быть с таким кровожадным чудовищем, как он? Он же убивал людей!

\- Ха, а ты значит святой, ты же такой, как и он! – изогнув бровь, сказала девушка.

\- Но я смог измениться!

\- Знаешь, Томоэ, ты такой же кровожадный демон, как и он, так что не надо тут распинаться, будто ты лучше него, - злостно сказала девушка, схватив лиса за грудки, - он хоть относится ко мне не как к пустому месту!

\- Вот значит как, теперь я плохой значит, а он добрый? – сощурив глаза, прошипел лис.

\- Уходи, я больше не хочу тебя видеть, - отпуская лиса, сказала Нанами. – Да, и передай Микаге, что я на днях верну метку Бога. Ждите в гости.

\- Ты теперь не должна появляться в храме!

\- Я ещё Богиня Земли, так что имею полное право!

\- Нет, ты не Богиня, ты – ёкай! – Крикнул Томоэ.

\- А ты нет? Ха-ха, Томоэ, не смеши меня!

\- Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом решении, - прорычал лис.

Нанами только ухмыльнулась, и пошла прочь от лиса. В Томоэ закипала злость, он сам не знал, чего сюда пришёл, наверно, чтобы ещё больше взбеситься и отправиться в Изумо. Что он и сделал.

Нанами зашла в замок и сползла по двери на пол. Она не могла понять для чего Томоэ приходил, для того чтобы в очередной раз быть отвергнутым, или он надеялся, что девушка передумала?

Шатенка встала и пошла в комнату, где, как она думала, спит Акира-Оу. Как только Нанами открыла дверь, то чуть не врезалась в демона.

\- Нанами, где ты была? – схватив девушку за плечи, спросил Акира. Нанами молчала, она не знала, как сказать Кровавому Королю, что она виделась с лисом. Демон видел, что с девушкой что-то не так, он взял её за руку и поднёс к губам, он хотел поцеловать эту маленькую ручку, но учуяв чужой запах на коже девушки, тут же переменился в лице. – Томоэ … Это его запах? Говори! – крикнул Кровавый.

\- Д-да, но приходил, только я до сих пор не могу понять, зачем?

На лице Акиры-Оу появилась злость, он, было, хотел выбежать из комнаты и найти этого лиса, чтобы как следует его проучить, но Нанами не позволила ему этого сделать, заключив демона в объятия.

\- Не злись, если хочешь, сорвись на мне, но не ходи за ним!

\- Ты что, защищаешь его?

\- Нет, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил сейчас, - подняв свои глаза на демона, сказала Нанами.

Девушка выпустила ёкая из объятий, привстала на носочки и нежно поцеловала его в чёрные губы. По губам Акиры будто пробежался разряд электрического тока, который разошёлся по всему телу, он не ожидал такого от девушки и стоял, немного обескуражен её поведением. Нанами заметив реакцию демона, слегка хихикнула, и вприпрыжку поскакала к кровати, пригнула в постель, и с головой накрылась одеялом.

Нанами лежала на боку и прислушивалась к каждому шороху, она теперь обладала хорошим слухом, и слышала всё, что делал Акира. Она слышала, как тяжело дышит демон, как быстро бьётся его сердце, шорох одежды, которую он начал снимать, приближающиеся шаги, шорох простыни и одеяла, и наконец, крепкие объятия сильных рук. Нанами аж вздрогнула, ей как будто кто-то по голове ударил, вокруг всё поплыло. Ёкай поглаживал девушку по талии, от чего Нанами начала прогибаться в пояснице.

Повернувшись лицом к Акире, девушка начала тянуть свои руки к оголённой груди демона, но она замешкалась, ведь раньше она никогда не прикасалась к телу мужчины. Заметив это, Акира ухмыльнулся, взял её руку и сам довершил то, что начала Нанами.

«Ммм, какой он горячий.»

От груди Нанами начала поднимать руку к шее. Акира поднял голову шатенки за подбородок, и страстно впился в её губы, и на его действия девушка тут же ответила.

В процессе поцелуя, Акира-Оу взял руку Нанами, которая покоилась на его шее, и медленно повёл её вниз по телу. Дойдя до пупка, девушка начала отдёргивать руку, но демон её не пускал.

\- Та не бойся ты так, он не укусит, - разорвав поцелуй, сказал демон и отпустил руку девушки, Нанами застыла на месте. – Ну же, продолжай, - сладким голосом прошептал Акира.

Нанами не решалась продолжить сама, но всё же любопытство взяло верх и она начала спускаться ниже, но как только она коснулась кончиками пальцев горячей плоти, то тут же убрала её.

\- Ты… ты… ты голый!? – завопила девушка, заливаясь краской от смущения.

\- Да, а что тут такого?

\- У меня такое первый раз, поэтому меня это сильно смущает.

\- Ну, если так и будешь продолжать шарахаться, то всегда будешь смущаться, - ухмыльнувшись, сказал демон.

Нанами глубоко вздохнула, собрала всю свою решимость в кулак и прикоснулась к возбуждённой плоти демона.

«Какой твёрдый …» - пронеслось у Нанами в голове.

Демон слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения девушки, но одного прикосновения ему было мало. Он взял её руку и начал водить ею вверх вниз. Эти движения распаляли не только Кровавого, но и саму девушку.

Под одеялом росла температура вместе с возбуждением двух ёкаев, и Акира-Оу скинул одеяло с двух разгорячённых тел.

Нависнув над ещё одетой девушкой, Акира припал к её тонкой шейке, осыпая влажными поцелуями её бархатную кожу. Нанами обхватила демона за плечи, и закусила губу, чтобы сдержать стон.

Одним резким движением Акира разорвал на девушке платье и откинул уже не пригодную к носке часть гардероба.

Припав к нежной груди Нанами, Акира начал ласкать её языком задевая затвердевшие соски. Нанами изогнулась в спине, она раньше не испытывала такого наслаждения, и от такой палитры ощущений издала тихий стон. Акира посмотрел на девушку и ухмыльнулся, ему нравилось, когда она стонала, ведь это означало его победу.

Рука демона начала спускаться по телу девушки к бёдрам, горячие ладони обжигали кожу, острые когти царапали плоть, но царапины тут же затягивались.

Акира подцепил пальцами последний элемент одежды и потянул его вниз. Но внезапно демон отстранился от шатенки и сел на край кровати.

\- Нанами, ты помнишь то, что я тебе говорил? – слегка повернул голову в сторону девушки.

Нанами сначала не поняла о чём он, и почему всё так резко прекратил, но после минутной тишины она ответила:

\- Да, помню, - девушка встала и подползла к Акире-Оу. – Ты продолжишь, если я попрошу.

Девушка убрала красные волосы с плеча демона и открыла доступ к его шее, наклонившись, она начала осыпать её нежными поцелуями, от чего демон блаженно прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову в другую сторону. Раньше с ним никто так не нежничал, никто не одаривал нежными прикосновениями и поцелуями.

Нанами поднялась к уху ёкая, нежно прикусила мочку и сказала:

\- Хочу.

\- Что, прости? - поддразнивая девушку, спросил Акира. Нанами готова была треснуть его за такие выходки.

\- Ты в курсе, что сейчас портишь весь настрой, - обижено пробубнила девушка, обнимая ёкая со спины.

\- Что ты хочешь?

«Вот гад!»

\- А-к-и-р-у, - уже с ноткой злости протянула девушка.

\- Ах вот как, - и демон снялся в ручника. Схватив девушку за руку и обхватив за талию, мигом усадил её к себе на колени, Нанами даже сообразить не успела, как уже была нос к носу с Кровавым Королём. Он страстно начал целовать её губы покусывая их, девушка с такой же страстью начала отвечать ему.

\- Прости, но сейчас будет больно, - тихо сказал Акира, и резко толкнулся вверх.

 _ **POV**_ _ **Нанами**_

Боль пронзила моё тело, вскрикнув от боли, я запрокинула голову назад и прогнулась в пояснице, а из глаз начали выступать слёзы, мне сейчас так хотелось прекратить всё это и скрутившись в клубочек.

\- Прости, - услышала тихий голос демона, посмотрев на него мне показалось, что я увидела тень сожаления в его глазах.

\- Ничего страшного, но мы бы могли поменять позу, а то у меня ноги от боли занемели. – Я соврала про ноги, знаете, как-то неловко мне было, напрягал тот факт, что моя грудь маячила перед его лицом, и это жуть как смущало.

Акира поднял меня на руках и аккуратно уложил на спину, а сам навис надо мной. Только сейчас я заметила, какой он красивый. Его горячее тело блестело от пота, сильные руки, на которых он спирался, иногда подрагивали от нетерпения, с широких плеч спадали кроваво-красные волосы и касались моей груди, а некоторые пряди чёлки прилипли ко лбу.

Демон нагнулся к моим губам и впился в них поцелуем, наши языки сплелись в диком танце. Акира издал что-то вроде рыка и немного толкнулся вперёд, проверяя мою реакцию. Странно, но боли я не ощутила, и в недоумении посмотрела на ёкая.

\- Что? – спросил он, явно не понимая моего удивления.

\- Странно, но боли совсем нет.

\- Не забывай кто ты, и чья сила течёт в тебе, - сказав эти слова, Акира начал размеренно двигаться.

От нахлынувших ощущения я прогнулась в спине, и закинула ноги Акире на поясницу, тем самым прижимая его ближе. Моё тело пронзали волны наслаждения, с горла срывались стоны. В порывах я царапала спину демона, на что он только страстно рычал и слегка прогибался в спине, такая картина меня ещё больше заводила.

Внезапно Акира отстранился, я издала недовольный стон, на что он только ухмыльнулся. Резко схватив меня за бёдра, он перевернул меня на живот, приподнял мой таз, и резко вошёл.

«Ааа, это слишком смущающе, я не могу так!». Я попыталась податься вперёд и лечь назад на спину.

\- Куда собралась? – схватив меня за талию, прошипел демон, - я тебя не отпускал.

После этих слов он начал вдалбываться в моё тело, и чем глубже он входил, тем приятней мне было, и это приближало мой оргазм. Я начала срываться на крик и выгибаться как кошка. Ещё пара толчков и внутри всё сжалось, Акира даже немного запнулся, но всё же продолжал медленно двигаться, чтобы продлить мой экстаз. Внезапно Акира остановился, нагнулся ко мне и поцеловал в область лопатки, и тут прозвучала фраза, которую я точно не ожидала услышать.

\- Нанами, скажи, ты любишь меня? – Я от удивления даже дышать перестала, я не знала, что ответить. Ну если подумать, то есть три варианта: где-то в глубине души я его ненавижу, нравится, даже очень … А вот люблю ли я его? Наверно да. Но я не могла понять, почему он задал этот вопрос именно сейчас?

Пока я рылась в своих мыслях, Акира-Оу разогнулся, и начал опять двигаться, и при этом подбивая меня на ответ.

\- Ну же, давай, скажи, - сладким голосом чуть ли не простонал этот паразит.

Ну, рано или поздно мне бы пришлось сказать ему о своих чувствах, которые, кстати, зародились в тот самый момент, когда я проснулась ёкаем и увидела его переживающие глаза.

\- Люблю, я люблю тебя, - простонала я.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал демон и начал двигаться быстрей.

Второй оргазм накатил с ещё большей силой, я издала блаженный крик, и Акира тоже последовал за мной. Мои руки и ноги уже не могли держать меня, и я рухнула на постель. Ощутив что-то горячее на бедре, я как будто протрезвела. Быстро глянув на демона, который так и стоял на коленях, до меня дошёл смысл его вопроса.

\- Акира… - сердце начало бешено колотится, в душе зародилась паника и страх.

\- Не переживай, всё будет хорошо.

Кровавый Король лёг рядом со мной и прижал к своей сильной груди и начала погружаться в сон.

 _ **Конец**_ _ **POV**_ _ **Нанами.**_

 _ **Глава 7**_

Прошло две недели с тех пор как Нанами стала ёкаем, она радовалась каждому дню со своим любимым Акирой-Оу, они гуляли, демон показывал ей все места которые сам знал, и даже иногда появлялись в человеческом мире.

Но утро этого дня для Нанами был хуже некуда. Поднявшись с постели, девушка тут же пулей вылетела из комнаты, прикрывая рот ладонью, Акира даже не успел сообразить, что это только что было.

Спустя 10 минут, девушка вернулась в комнату.

\- Лучше буду думать, что я отравилась, - пробубнила себе под нос Нанами.

\- Что-что?

\- Да так, ничего, - отмахнулась шатенка. – Кстати, я хочу отлучиться в мир людей по делам, и заодно хочу зайти в храм Микаге.

\- Зачем тебе туда идти? – с ноткой недовольства, спросил Акира.

\- Я до сих пор не отдала метку Бога.

\- Тогда я с тобой.

\- Нет, я хочу сходить сама, тебе лучше там не появляться, тем более, я уже не слабая девчонка.

\- Ой-ой-ой, сильная обозвалась, я всё равно сильней.

\- Ха, а кого это я вчера на лопатки уложила?

\- Хм, - задумался демон, - я просто сопротивляться не хотел.

\- Ах, ты ж … - девушка набросилась на красноволосого и повалила его на пол, усевшись на его торсе.

\- И-и-и, - протянул демон.

\- И-и-и … мне пора идти, - легонько хлопнув Акиру по груди, сказала Нанами и встала. Акира тяжело вздохнул, он не хотел отпускать девушку саму, тем более в храм Микаге, из-за того, что там был Томоэ. Но решив не ущемлять Нанами в прогулках в мире людей, решил отпустить её.

\- Ладно, иди.

\- Спасибо, - Нанами чмокнула демона в губы и выскочила за дверь.

\- Стоять! – Услышала девушка вопль из-за двери. – А ты сама справишься с переходом? – Выглядывая из двери, спросил Акира.

\- Ты же мне показывал, и у меня получилось, так что думаю справлюсь. – Нанами улыбнулась и побежала по длинному коридору.

Выбежав на улицу, девушка закрыла глаза, прислонила руки к груди, и сосредоточилась, а думала она о месте, в которое хотела попасть.

В мгновение ока девушка оказалась на улицах любимого города, в проулке между магазинчиков. Нанами вдохнула полной грудью. «Ах, запахи города». Девушка вышла из проулка и отправилась в то место, в которое хотела попасть ещё вчера, но из-за сильной тошноты не смогла этого сделать.

Подойдя к дверям больницы, она ни как не решалась зайти. «Надо, надо проверить, иначе я с ума сойду», и открыла дверь.

Сидя у врача, Нанами нервно клацала своими длинными когтями, она с нетерпением ждала, что же скажет врач, подтвердит или опровергнет её догадки.

\- Ну, что, поздравляю вас юная леди, у вас будет ребёнок, срок шесть недель.

«Стоп, ШО!? Какие шесть недель!? Я же тогда ещё в храме жила!»

\- Эм, доктор вы не чего не путаете? – у Нанами аж глаз задёргался.

\- Нет, узи показало шесть недель, - ещё раз посмотрев в карту, сказал врач, - вам нужно завтра сдать анализы. – Я кивнула головой и забрала направление.

Выйдя с кабинета, девушка села на скамью и уставилась в одну точку. Она не могла поверить, что с ней это происходит. «Боже, как он на это отреагирует? Блииин». Но внезапно из раздумий Нанами вывел знакомый голос.

\- Нанами, это ты? – девушка подняла голову и увидела перед собой, свою одноклассницу.

\- Кей …

\- Ты где пропала? В храме тебя нет, в школу ты не ходишь, та и Томоэ тоже. Мы переживаем за тебя, нам никто ничего не говорит.

\- Всё хорошо, - еле слышно, сказала Нанами.

\- А ты что тут делаешь, со здоровьем что-то?

\- Всё хорошо, - опять повторила девушка.

\- Судя по твоему ступору, все не очень хорошо, - Кей заметила лист в руках Нанами и выдернула его из рук.

\- Кей! – крикнула девушка, пытаясь отобрать выписку от врача.

\- Нанами, ты беременна? – удивлённо посмотрела Кей на подругу.

\- Д-да.

\- Что, Микаге постарался?

\- Нет, этот ребёнок не от Томоэ.

\- Э? А от кого!? – Кей была в изумлении, она думала, что у неё с Томоэ любовь до гроба, а тут оказался такой поворот событий.

\- Неважно от кого он, может, я вас когда-то познакомлю.

\- Ты обязана его представить, я должна увидеть этого парня, и оценить его, - поставив руки в боки, сказала Кей, - достоин ли он тебя или нет!

\- Поверь, он хороший парень.

\- Давай так: я сейчас навещу свою тётю и вечером мы встретимся в нашей любимой кафешке.

\- Прости, но сегодня у меня не выйдет, давай как-то в другой раз.

\- Хорошо. – Сказала Кей, обнимая подругу. – Только не пропадай.

Нанами попрощалась с подругой и направилась к выходу из больницы. «Так, а теперь самое трудное – храм Микаге»

Девушка в считанные секунды оказалась у ворот храма, на неё нахлынули воспоминания и хорошие и плохие. Невольно улыбнувшись, Нанами пошла на задний двор. Придя туда она увидела Мизуки, который как всегда пил саке. Как только хранитель заметил девушку, то упустил чашку.

\- Нанами-тян, это ты?

\- Да, Мизуки, это я. – Улыбнувшись, сказала девушка.

Змей тут же подбежал к ней и обнял, шатенка обняла его в ответ.

\- Ты вернулась, теперь всё будет как прежде, - рыдая на плече своей хозяйка, сказал хранитель.

\- Нет, я просто пришла отдать метку Бога, - взяв Мизуки за руки, сказала девушка, - ты же сам видишь, я уже не та Нанами, которая была раньше.

Мизуки посмотрел на свою Богиню, и наконец, заметил, что она уже не та.

\- Нанами-тян, ты … ты стала ёкаем? – упав на колени проскулил змей.

\- Да, прости меня, но я больше не могу быть твоей хозяйкой.

\- Мизуки опять бухаешь, а ну быстро за работу, змеюка! – с грохотом открыв дверь, заорал Томоэ, и тут же опешил когда увидел девушку. – Нанами …

\- Здравствуй, Томоэ.

\- Какого чёрта ты пришла сюда!? – Злостно прокричал лис.

\- Вообще-то я пришла не к тебе, а к Микаге.

\- Убирайся из храма.

\- Хех, Нанами-тян, не обращай внимания на него, Томоэ бесится, что не смог тебе насолить. – Ехидно глянув на лиса, сказал Мизуки.

\- Так, а вот с этого места поподробней, Мизуки.

\- Он ходил в Изумо, и настучал на тебя и Акиру-Оу, мол, он хочет сделать с тебя ёкая, но Боги Изумо сказали, что это твоё решение, и отослали его назад. – Отчитался змей.

\- Ах вот как? Томоэ я не думала, что ты так низко падёшь. – Ухмыляясь, сказала девушка.

\- Так-так, а ну успокойтесь все, - из двери показался Микаге. – Нанами, рад тебя видеть.

\- Я тоже рада вас видеть.

\- Томоэ, вернись к работе, и возьми с собой Мизуки, - скомандовал Бог Земли. Томоэ фыркнул, схватил Мизуки за шиворот и потащил в храм. Микаге подошёл к девушке и улыбнулся, кидая взгляд на её живот. – Я не скажу им о твоём нынешнем положении. Пока не скажу.

\- Но … но как вы узнали!? – ошарашено посмотрев на Микаге, спросила Нанами.

\- Я же Бог Земли и вижу такие вещи, - улыбаясь, сказал Микаге. – Хочу тебя предупредить, что дети ёкаев развиваются быстрей, нежели у людей.

\- Я это уже поняла, - Нанами вздохнула, - сегодня была у врача, и он сказал, что у меня шесть недель, но на самом деле должно быть две.

\- Скажу только одно: тебе нужно обратиться к Химемико, чтобы она всё организовала.

\- Организовала что? – насторожено, спросила девушка.

\- Роди. Тебе нельзя рожать в больнице, и ты сама должна понимать почему. Если ты родишь в храме, то твой ребёнок будет под защитой Бога Земли.

\- Эм, а вы не думаете, что Акира-Оу будет против?

\- Если он любит тебя, то согласится.

\- Ладно, я попытаюсь. Кстати, я пришла сюда, чтобы отдать метку, - резко перейдя на другую тему, сказала Нанами.

\- Я понял, - Микаге подошёл ближе и приложил ладонь ко лбу девушки. Тело Нанами начало покалывать, а из места, где находится метка начал исходить жар, девушке казалось, что в её лоб вдавливают раскалённую головешку, от неприятных ощущений она поморщилась. В одно мгновение жар исчез, Нанами открыла глаза и увидела метку в руках Микаге. – Всё, теперь ты не Богиня, теперь ты чистый ёкай.

\- Спасибо Микаге, - девушка улыбнулась, и обняла Бога Земли.

\- Нанами, ты голодна? – Спросил Микаге.

\- Есть немного.

\- Тогда пошли в храм, я попрошу Томоэ что-то приготовить для тебя.

\- Хех, лучше не надо, он не будет от этого в восторге. Я лучше вернусь в замок Акиры.

\- Как хочешь, но завтра я буду ждать тебя здесь вместе с Химемико.

\- Хорошо, но быстрей всего, я приду не сама. Вы не будете против?

\- Нет, не буду.

Нанами попрощалась с Богом Земли и перенеслась к замку. Зайдя в помещение, девушка увидела Акиру, который говорил с горничной. Заметив Нанами, демон начал идти к ней, у девушки забилось сердце от волнения.

\- Долго же ты, - обняв свою возлюбленную, сказал Акира.

\- Извини, немного задержалась.

\- Я вижу, всё удачно сложилось. Томоэ ничего тебе не сделал?

\- Хех, Томоэ оказывается ещё тот гад.

\- Что он сделал? – Нанами рассказала демону то, что рассказал ей Мизуки. – Ха-ха-ха, ну брат в своём репертуаре, да если бы я знал, что так делать нельзя, то не говорил бы об этом ни ему, ни Богу Земли. – Хохоча сказал демон.

\- Да и … - девушка взяла Кровавого за руку, - у меня есть ещё одна новость.

\- Какая, - насторожено спросил ёкай.

Как только Нанами хотела открыть рот, как из-за угла вышла прислуга и начала хлопотать по своим делам.

\- Может пошли в комнату? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них это слышал. – Акира-Оу согласился, и они пошли к месту назначения.

Нанами переживала, она не знала, как он это воспримет, ведь эта новость навсегда изменит его жизнь. Сможет ли он быть хорошим отцом для их ребёнка? Будет ли он помогать и поддерживать Нанами? Девушка не знала ответов на эти вопросы.

Придя в комнату, девушка села на кровать и посмотрела в глаза своего демона, который стоял напротив неё.

\- Акира, я сегодня была в больнице, и мне сказали, что я беременна. – Демон сменился в лице, на губах появилась улыбка, глаза засверкали, он подбежал к Нанами и подхватил на руки, девушка даже пискнула от удивления.

\- Я так рад, я так давно хотел настоящую семью, с любимой женщиной и дорогим ребёнком, и прожить так целую вечность.

Нанами не верила своим ушам. Как такое кровожадное чудовище могло мечтать о семье и детях? Она думала, что в его голове раньше были только кровь, убийство и огонь, но оказывается, что даже таким демонам как он присущи такие мысли.

\- Так, теперь ещё одна проблемка, нужно найти Бога или демона, который возьмётся за рождение моего ребёнка, - немного поникнув, сказал Акира.

\- Он уже есть.

\- Что, Микаге? – изогнув бровь, спросил демон.

\- Нет, Химемико, и завтра мне надо встретиться с ней в храме Микаге.

-Так, ну на этот раз я пойду с тобой, - усаживая девушку на кровать и садясь рядом, сказал Акира.

Нанами кивнула головой и поцеловала демона, она хотела уже отстраниться от него, но он углубил поцелуй, проникая в рот девушки языком. По телу шатенки пробежались мурашки, она судорожно вдохнула воздух через нос. Обхватив Акиру за шею, Нанами легла на спину, потянув демона за собой. Оторвавшись от губ девушки, ёкай начал осыпать её шею нежными поцелуями, медленно подбираясь к аккуратной груди. Расстегнув пуговицы на блузке девушки и отодвинув край лифчика, он начал ласкать её соски.

Шатенка тяжело дышала и слегка постанывала, от ласк любимого у неё перехватывало дыхание и начинало гореть всё тело от нахлынувшего желания. Но всю эту страсть внезапно перебил внезапный приступ тошноты.

\- Акира, остановись, - попросила Нанами, прикрывая глаза рукой.

\- Тебе плохо стало? – заметив перемену в Нанами, спросил Акира, на что девушка кивнула головой и перевернулась на бок. – Отдыхай пока, а я кое-куда отлучусь.

\- Куда?

\- В библиотеку, мне нужно кое-что найти. – Демон поцеловал девушку в плечо, и вышел из комнаты, а Нанами начала проваливаться в сон.

 _ **Глава 8**_

Микаге сидел на пороге своего храма, и ожидал прибытия гостьи в лице Химемико, он надеялся, что она поможет Нанами, ведь они с ней хорошие подруги.

\- Микаге, вы кого-то ждете? – показываясь из-за угла, спросил Мизуки.

\- Да, ожидаю, прибытия Химемико, - повернув голову к змею, сказал Бог. – Как ты себе чувствуешь? Я знаю, что после разрыва связи с божеством, хранители впадают в депрессию.

\- Да, мне плохо, я не могу поверить, что Нанами-тян больше не человек и, что я не смогу с ней видеться как раньше. Она вытащила меня из того одиночества в котором я находился много лет, она подарила мне много весёлых дней, но теперь она … - утирая нос, замялся Мизуки, - … не будет защищать меня от этого чокнутого лиса.

\- Не говори так о Томоэ, он хороший хранитель. Да, он бывает злым …

\- Бывает!? – заорал змей. – Вас тут не было, вы не видели как он относился к Нанами-тян, и именно по его вине она ушла в ту ночь из храма, и попала в лапы того демона.

\- На счёт Акиры-Оу скажу только одно: он смог измениться, и больше не будет таким кровожадным, как раньше, хотя бы ради Нанами и … - резко замолчал Микаге, вспомнив, что обещал девушке не говорить о ребёнке.

\- Ради Нанами-тян и кого? – спросил змей.

\- Неважно, скоро сам всё узнаешь, - улыбнувшись, сказал Микаге. Мизуки хотел было открыть рот, но его перебил тоненький голосок Химамико.

\- Микаге, я получила ваше приглашение.

\- О, как здорово, что ты так быстро откликнулась, - сказал Микаге и встал с порога. – Мизуки, ты бы мог оставить нас? – Змей фыркнул и скрылся за дверью храма, но Мизуки не ушёл, а остался за дверью, ему было интересно, для чего он вызвал Хозяйку Болот.

\- Так, что случилось?

\- Это касается Нанами, я пообещал ей, что поговорю с тобой об этом.

\- С ней всё в порядке? – Обеспокоенно спросила девушка.

\- Да, но есть кое-что, что только ты сможешь сделать для неё.

\- Я постараюсь. Так, что нужно?

\- Нанами беременна.

\- Что!? – Вскрикнула Химемико. – Неужели она беременна от того демона!?

\- Тише, Томоэ и Мизуки не должны пока знать об этом, - приложив указательный палец к губам, прошептал Бог Земли.

\- Хорошо, я поняла, - улыбнувшись, сказала девушка. – Мне нужно с ней об этом поговорить … Микаге, я не знаю, согласятся ли мои врачи принять у неё роды, если узнают, что отец Акира-Оу.

\- Нанами завтра придёт сюда, и ты сможешь ей дать ответ. Прошу, постарайся уговорить врачей, я знаю, они у тебя лучшие, ведь если не сможешь ты, то больше никто не возьмётся за неё.

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь, и завтра утром буду здесь, - сказала Химемико и откланялась.

Мизуки стоял за дверью и не верил своим ушам. «Нет, не может быть, Нанами-тян б-б-беременна!?»

\- Мизуки, я знаю, что ты там, выходи, - спокойным тоном, сказал Микаге. Мизуки медленно открыл дверь и посмотрел на Бога Земли. – Ты ведь всё слышал?

\- Да, простите, - опустив голову, сказал змей.

\- Ничего, только не говори ничего Томоэ, иначе возникнут проблемы.

\- Хорошо, я ему ничего не скажу, - сказал Мизуки и сел рядом с Микаге.

Нанами проснулась под вечер, оглянувшись вокруг, она поняла, что была сама. Поднявшись с кровати, она направилась к двери и сразу пошла в библиотеку, где как она предполагала, должен быть Акира-Оу.

Открыв дверь библиотеки, девушка не нашла там демона, и даже немного запаниковала. По коже пробежался холодок, сердце наполнилось тревогой, девушка поняла, что что-то не так, ведь обычно он предупреждает её если куда-то уходи, а он ушёл, так как Нанами не чувствовала его в замке.

Девушка мигом побежала вниз.

Забежав в столовую, она наткнулась на Цубаки, которая протирала пиль на камине.

\- Цубаки, где Акира-Оу? – подбежав к горничной, спросила шатенка.

\- Господина нет в замке.

\- Это я уже поняла, - замахала руками Нанами, - Он не говорил, куда пошёл?

\- Я видела, что пришёл какой-то не знакомый ёкай, и господин пошёл с ним.

\- Не знакомый говоришь?

\- Да, я первый раз его видела, он показался мне подозрительным.

\- Ага, спасибо Цубаки.

Нанами быстро помчалась на улицу, она боялась, что с Акирой может что-то произойти, ведь у него много недоброжелателей, которые хотят его смерти.

Побежав вглубь леса, Нанами не покидало чувство беспокойства, она бежала сквозь деревья и густые кусты ведомая связью с Акирой-Оу. Но внезапно девушка остановилась, заметив на кусте брызги крови. Подойдя к нему, она сняла весящую каплю крови пальцем, и поднесла к носу. Глаза девушки расширились, рука сжалась в кулак, а из души вырвалось имя любимого.

\- Акира! – Завопила девушка и рванула в чащу.

Из далека Нанами заметила небольшую деревню, она вспомнила, что Акира говорил ей, что неподалёку от замка в глубине леса есть поселение ёкаев, которое не очень обрадовалось возвращению Кровавого Короля. Девушка начала медленно подходить к деревне, но внезапно услышала хруст веток сзади и резко обернулась, и … темнота.

Спустя некоторое время Нанами начали будить.

\- Ей, просыпайся, - сквозь темноту, Нанами услышала грубый голос. Девушка медленно открыла глаза, и посмотрела на того, кто её будит. Это оказался странного вида ёкай, выглядел он как старик. – Ты кто такая? Ты одна из прихвостней Акиры-Оу?

\- Где я? – слабым голосом, спросила девушка.

\- Отвечай на вопрос! – Гаркнул демон, и схватил девушку за волосы. Нанами поняла, что она не сможет сбежать, так как была связана по рукам и ногам, и она решила соврать, ведь не хотела, чтобы они навредили ребёнку.

\- Нет, я не знаю, кто он такой! – выкрикнула шатенка.

\- Не ври, ты пахнешь как этот демон!

\- Я не понимаю о чём вы, - посмотрев на старика, сказала девушка.

Их разговор перебил другой ёкай, он забежал в камеру, в которой сидела Нанами и с испугом посмотрел на другого.

\- Господин, он очнулся.

\- Я же сказал поддерживать его в бессознательном состоянии! – Заорал старик.

\- Мы так и делали, но то средство, которое дал лис, уже на него не действует, мы его связали, но это его надолго не остановит. – Упав на колени, сказал ёкай.

\- Томоэ-сан не мог нам подсунуть пустышку! – быстрее самому себе, сказал старик.

«Томоэ! Ах ты ж лис драный, не получилось натравить Богов, так ты этих несчастных подговорил! Ну, подожди, пусть я выберусь отсюда, я тебе твой хвост в узел завяжу, и Микаге не поможет!» - подумала Нанами.

\- Ладно, пока он окончательно не пришёл в себя, свяжите его покрепче и бросьте в эту камеру. – Сказал старик.

\- А может лучше в другую?

\- Идиот, только в этой камере решётки скованно из магии, так что не спорь, и тащи его сюда.

\- Слушаюсь господин, - и ёкай ушёл.

\- Сочувствую тебе хе-хе, надеюсь, ты не будешь сильно мучиться, он будет сильно зол. – Злобно ухмыляясь, сказал старик, и вышел из камеры.

Нанами держалась из последних сил, чтобы не применить силу и не разорвать на месте этого надменного ёкая, но она сдерживалась, ради того, чтобы сделать это вместе с Акирой.

Через минут пять дверь камеры открылась, в неё зашёл тот самый перепуганный ёкай и спал напротив Нанами, приставив к её шее меч.

\- Заносите его, - скомандовал ёкай, и Нанами увидела Акиру-Оу, он был слаб и связан, на лице и шее была кровь, и они бросили его на каменный пол и ушли закрыв за собой дверь. Акира попытался сесть на колени, чтобы увидеть, с кем же его закрыли в камере. С горем пополам у него всё же получилось сесть, и он повернул голову в тёмный угол, в котором сидела Нанами.

Увидев до боли знакомое личико, у Акиры в ужасе расширились глаза, но ужас резко перерос в злость, как только он увидел связанное тело девушки и кровь на виске.

\- Нанами, как ты здесь оказалась!? С тобой всё в порядке!? – Встревожено закричал демон, боясь, что эти ублюдки могли с ней что-то сделать.

\- Я в порядке, - улыбнувшись, сказала девушка. – Прости, я не нашла тебя в замке, и пошла тебя искать, но когда я подошла к этой деревне, меня заметили и вырубили, и вот я здесь.

\- Дурочка, о чём ты думала!? – Заорал демон.

\- Слышь, «дурочка», я за тебя, между прочим, переживала! – От слов девушки Акира опешил, за него раньше никто не переживал, и слышать для него такое было в новинку.

\- Всё равно ты не должна поступать так безрассудно, в твоём-то положении, - резко разорвав толстые верёвки, сказал Акира. Нанами удивлённо смотрела на красноволосого, она не могла понять, как он смог разорвать верёвку пропитанную магией? Демон заметил удивление шатенки и слегка ухмыльнулся. – Научись использовать свои когти, - развязывая узел на ногах, сказал Акира.

\- У меня пальцы короткие, а верёвка высоко завязана, - надув губы, пробубнила Нанами.

Расправившись с путами, Акира-Оу встал и подошёл к своей любимой, чтобы освободить её от тугих верёвок.

\- Как нам выбраться отсюда? – Спросила Нанами, наконец, освободив руки и потирая посиневшие запястья.

\- Я попросту вывалю стену, а после найду главного этой деревни и … Кхем, не очень культурно буду пытать.

\- З-зачем? Главное выбраться.

\- Мне интересно, кто дал этим дуракам зелье, которое меня усыпило?

\- Можно обойтись без пыток, я уже знаю, кто это сделал. – Опустив голову, сказала девушка.

\- И кто же этот добренький? – с кровожадной улыбкой спросил ёкай. Нанами предстоял выбор: сдать Томоэ, либо соврать, но врать девушка не хотела, тем более из-за лиса пострадал не только Акира-Оу, но и она.

\- Только постарайся не сильно злиться, - положив руку на плечо демону, сказала Нанами. – Я сама слышала от какого-то старика, что это зелье дал ему Томоэ.

Акира резко переменился, в глазах вспыхнула ярость и злость, руки сжались в кулаки, да так сильно, что когти проткнули кожу, и потекла кровь.

\- Нанами, встань и отойди в сторону, - грубым и злым голосом, сказал демон. Нанами поспешно встала и отошла в противоположную сторону. – Я придушу этого ублюдка, - и с размаха ноги выбил стену.

Девушка уже была готова к тому, что Акира разнесёт эту деревню в щепки, а после пойдёт бить морду Томоэ, но она ошиблась. Повернувшись к девушке, он подошёл к ней, подхватил шатенку на руки и вышел с ней на улицу. Нанами видела, что демон был в бешенстве, и решила ничего ему не говорить, а просто поцеловать, чтобы унять его гнев, что она и сделала.

\- Не сердись на него, его тоже можно понять, - гладя демона по щеке, сказала Нанами.

\- Я не собираюсь так это оставлять, он заходит слишком далеко, - злостно прорычал Акира-Оу.

\- Я тоже не хочу ему это прощать, но лучше спокойно с ним поговорить, нежели устраивать драку.

\- Ладно, не буду его трогать, но только потому, что ты меня об этом попросила, - тяжело вздохнув, сказал ёкай.

Как только наша парочка хотела улизнуть из деревни, на звуки разрушения сбежалась охрана, они начали бить тревогу. Акира-Оу опустил Нанами на землю, и попросил, чтобы она не влезала в драку, которая назревала.

\- Вы думали, что сможете меня остановить? – кровожадно ухмыльнувшись, сказал демон. – Вы ошибаетесь, я ненавижу предателей, и теперь вы испытаете на себе, что значит разозлить Кровавого Короля!

Нанами впервые видела Акиру-Оу таким, он был таким страшным, что у девушки начали трястись коленки. Демон рвал других ёкаев на куски, кровь была повсюду, крики разрывали барабанные перепонки. Нанами закрыла уши руками, и зажмурила глаза, она не хотела видеть его таким. … Никогда. Но девушка понимала, чего он себя так ведёт, он защищает дорогое ему создание.

Когда крики утихли, Нанами вздрогнула от внезапного поцелуя в щёку, она открыла глаза, и увидела перед собой неприятную картину. Акира был весь в крови, с длинных пальцев капали алые капли, вся одежда была тоже в крови, а запах металла пробивал нос.

\- Мне так жаль, что ты это видела, - прикрывая глаза своей окровавленной ладонью, пробормотал Акира.

\- Это было страшно, я не хочу больше видеть тебя таким, - сглотнув ком в горле, прошептала девушка.

Акира хотел было обнять Нанами, но внезапно на девушку полетели брызги крови. Она с ужасом смотрела на меч, который торчал из груди демона.

\- Думаешь, это меня остановит Нурарихён*, ты же знаешь, что я бессмертен, - Вытягивая меч, прорычал Акира-Оу.

\- Да, знаю, но я не собираюсь терпеть твоё правление, и тем более подчиняться тебе, - спокойным тоном сказал старик.

\- А позволил тебе и твоей сотни прихвостней, посилиться в этом лесу, и вот так ты отплатил мне за мою доброту, - театрально приложив руку ко лбу, сказал Акира.

\- Я не собирался вредить тебе, меня попросили держать тебя в бессознательном состоянии.

\- Попросили, говоришь? - Оказавшись возле ёкая в секунду, прорычал Акира. – Томоэ, да?

\- Д-да.

\- Тогда поблагодаришь его, за то, что я убил всех твоих демонов, - прошептал ёкай, злостно улыбаясь.

Нанами всё это время стояла, ошарашена, во-первых: она не могла поверить, что этот старик Нурарихён. Во-вторых: она до сих пор была в шоке от увиденной картины.

Акира подошёл к Нанами обнял девушку, и вмиг они оказались в замке. Нанами сотрясала мелкая дрожь, запах крови вызывал тошноту, она даже не могла смотреть на окровавленного Акиру. Девушка опустив голову сразу пошла в комнату, а демон стоял неподвижно, он понимал, что для Нанами сейчас лучше его не видеть.

 _ **Глава 9**_

Уже рассвет. Акира-Оу лежит в одной из гостевых комнат, он так и решился пойти к Нанами, после того, что произошло. Тогда он видел испуг в глазах девушки, и боялась она его самого, ведь такой зверь не достоин её. Не достоин её ласки, её улыбки и нежного взгляда.

Сердце демона сжималось от горечи и боли, ему хотелось сейчас же сорваться с места и побежать к такой нужной и любимой девушке, но он боялся увидеть тот страх в её глазах.

«Что мне теперь делать? Дурак! И зачем я сделал это при ней! Ты что не мог её в замок перенести, а потом вернуться и убить всех?» - мысленно корил себя Акира.

Внезапно открылась дверь, и в комнату вошла горничная Цубаки, как только она увидела демона, то от испуга упустила всё, что несла в руках.

\- Простите господин, я не знала, что вы здесь.

\- Ничего страшного, - пробормотал демон, даже не глядя в сторону горничной, - можешь заниматься своими делами, ты мне мешать не будешь.

\- Слушаюсь, - сказала горничная, и подобрала с пола вещи.

\- Не знаешь, Нанами ещё не проснулась? – внезапно спросил демон, от чего горничная опять растерялась.

\- Я не знаю, господин, в ваши покои я не захожу так рано, вы же сами приказали.

\- Да, точно.

\- Я могу сходить и проверить, если вы хотите.

\- Не надо, я сам схожу, - и встал с кровати.

Остановившись за дверью комнаты, Акира не мог заставить себя пойти к Нанами, но собравшись с мыслями, всё же направился в свою комнату.

Тихо открыв дверь, он заглянул внутрь и медленно вошёл. Нанами мирно посапывала на кровати. Акира подошёл к кровати и сел на край, он взял прядь её длинных каштановых волос и поднёс к губам, вдыхая такой любимый аромат.

\- Прости меня за вчерашнее, - прошептал демон, выпуская прядь волос и ложась рядом с Нанами. Во сне девушка придвинулась к ёкаю и обняла его за торс, утыкаясь носом в его широкую грудь. Акира уткнулся носом в макушку девушки, нежно поглаживая её плечо.

Через пару часов Нанами проснулась, она подняла глаза на Акиру и слегка улыбнулась и потянулась к его губам, подарив демону нежный поцелуй, у него аж камень с души упал.

\- Доброе утро, - сонно пожелала девушка своему возлюбленному.

\- Доброе, - ответил Акира.

\- Почему ты не пришёл спать? Где тебя носило?

\- Я был в другой комнате.

\- Чего? – в недоумении спросила девушка.

\- Я думал ты не хочешь меня видеть после того случая.

\- Да, я испугалась тогда, но я ни за что не отвернусь от тебя, ты мне дорог. – Прикоснувшись к щеке демона и улыбнувшись, сказала Нанами.

Притянув девушку ближе к себе, Акира впился в её губы страстным поцелуем, Нанами судорожно вдохнула воздух и с такой же страстью ответила на его поцелуй. Акира заглянул в глаза Нанами и увидел огонь желания в них. Он нагнулся к её шее, и начал осыпать её поцелуями оставляя влажную дорожку на белоснежной коже. Нанами запрокинула голову назад и запустила руки в шелковистые волосы демона, слегка оттягивая их назад, что очень возбуждало ёкая.

Уложив Нанами на спину, Акира-Оу навис над ней и начал расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки, в которой она спала. С каждой расстёгнутой пуговицей он оставлял горячий поцелуй. По телу девушки бегали мурашки, она тяжело дышала, и иногда с губ срывались тихие стоны.

Расправившись с пуговицами, Акира заскользил губами по нежной груди Нанами, лаская языком её соски. Скользнув руками к трусикам, демон подцепил их пальцами и потянул вниз, как только они сползли с ножек девушки, он откинул их в сторону.

Раздвинув слегка стройные ножки девушки, демон начал целовать внутреннюю часть бедра, приближаясь к интимной зоне. Проведя пальцем по клитору, Акира почувствовал, как Нанами задрожала и слегка прогнулась в спине, выдав тихий стон наслаждения.

Раздвинув ноги девушки сильней, он заскользил языком по нежной коже клитора. По телу Нанами прошлась волна ещё большего возбуждения и машинально она запустила пальцы в его волосы. От ласк демона, девушка стала ощущать, что вот-вот её накроет волна наслаждения от оргазма.

Протяжный стон удовольствия сорвался с губ девушки, волна жара прошлась по всему телу, девушка прогнулась в спине, и закусила указательный палец своей руки, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить свои стоны.

Нанами привстала на руках и посмотрела на своего возбуждённого партнёра, ей захотелось тоже сделать ему приятно, хотя демон никогда не просил её об этом.

\- Акира, можешь лечь?

Демон послушно выполнил её просьбу и лег на спину. Ему было интересно, что же Нанами будет делать? Девушка провела рукой по его рельефному торсу, дойдя до штанов, она пробежалась пальчиками по бугорку в районе молнии, от чего Акира-Оу громко выдохнул.

Нанами начала расстёгивать чёрные штаны, как только она справилась с застёжкой, то подцепила штаны вместе с бельём и сняла их с демона. Когда Нанами окинула взглядом обнажённого демона, то покраснела как помидор, Акира от нетерпения уже мял подушку у себя под головой, и учащённо дышал.

Шатенка взяла в руку возбуждённую плоть демона и слегка сжав, начала водить рукой вверх вниз, от таких ласк Акира громко выдохнул со сдавленным рыком. Нанами нагнулась к головке члена и провела по ней языком, обхватывая губами и проталкивая глубже. Хоть девушка делала такое в первые, и слегка неумело, Акире-Оу нравилось, особенно после его поправок Нанами делала ещё лучше.

К демону начал подкатывать оргазм, и он резко остановил девушку, подтягивая её за руки к себе, и впиваясь страстным поцелуем в её губы, при этом проникая в девушку. От накатившего наслаждения Нанами прогнулась в спине, запрокинула голову назад и издала томный стон.

Утро было наполнено страстью и желанием двух жарких тел.

После жарких и весьма утомительных действий, Нанами лежала на плече Акиры, вырисовывая пальцем на груди непонятные узоры, а демон гладил её по волосам, чуть ли не мурлыча от удовольствия.

Немного отдохнув, Нанами встала на кровати и посмотрела на своего любимого.

\- Нам нужно собираться в храм Микаге, мне сегодня надо встретиться с Химемико, - сказала девушка, накидывая на себя юкату. «И заодно надрать Томоэ уши» - уже мысленно произнесла девушка.

\- Да-да, и заодно навалять одному лису, - сказал Акира-Оу. Нанами не была против врезать лису за то, что он сделал, но всё равно немного переживала, что Акира убьёт его с одного удара.

Спустя полчаса Акира и Нанами были у ворот храма.

\- Пусть я только увижу его, пущу на шубу, - злостно оскалился демон.

\- Хех, разве что хвост на воротник сойдёт, - поддержав шутку, сказала девушка.

Они направились к дверям храма, оттуда доносились голоса Микаге, Химемико и Мизуки. Нанами хотела уже открыть дверь, но её опередит Акира, и с грохотом распахнул дверь.

\- И здрасте, - бодро сказал Акира, скалясь своим акульим оскалом. – Вы не ждали, а мы припёрлися!

\- Вообще-то ждали … и тебе здрасте, - изогнув бровь, сказала Химемико. – Ох, Нанами, ты хорошо выглядишь, всё-таки беременные девушки прекрасны.

Нанами переменилась в лице, она надеялась, что Микаге предупредил Химемико, чтобы та ничего не говорила. Девушка кинула взгляд на мрачного змея, и по его спокойной реакции поняла, что он в курсе.

\- Не переживай, Мизуки в курсе, что ты беременна, он вчера подслушал наш с Химемико разговор. – Сказал Бог Земли.

Нанами не могла и слова вставить, все перекидывались язвительными словечками с Акиро-Оу.

\- Так, может приступим к делу? – Спросила Хозяйка Болот. Она подошла к Нанами и взяв её за руку, увела в другу комнату.

\- Один вопросик: где мой любимый брат? – Спросил Акира.

\- С минуты на минуту должен вернуться, я отправил его в город по делам, - ответил Микаге.

\- Это хорошо, я хочу его поблагодарить за один проступок, да и Нанами тоже. – Разминая кулаки, сказал Акира.

\- Что он уже натворил? – тяжело вздохнув, спросил Микаге.

\- Скоро узнаете.

Как только Акира проговорил эти слова, на пороге появился Томоэ. Он не заметив стоящего в углу комнаты демона, и хотел было уже идти на кухню, но его остановил Микаге.

\- Томоэ, что ты сделал Акире-Оу и Нанами? – Включив злобную ауру, спросил Бог Земли.

\- Та ничего я им не делал, сдались они мне.

\- А врать не хорошо, брат, - отозвался Акира-Оу. Томоэ не поворачиваясь к нему, нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Микаге.

«Караул, спасайте!»

\- Акира-Оу, как дела, как настроение? – у лиса задёргался глаз.

\- Настроение сейчас улучшиться, только после того, как я врежу тебе по твоей смазливой мордочке…

Акира не успел договорить, как открылась дверь и вышла Нанами. Как только девушка увидела лиса, то тут же набросилась на него, повалив на пол.

\- Ах, ты ж лис драный! – Завопила Нанами. – Зачем ты натравил на Акиру демонов из клана Нурарихёна!?

\- Вот блин, опоздал, - хохоча вовсю, сказал Акира.

\- Я не понимаю о чём ты?

\- Не притворяйся дурачком! Нурарихён сам всё сказал, что это ты дал им зелье, чтобы усыпить Акиру.

\- Да, это был я, - тяжело выдохнув, сказал лис. Глаза Нанами налились яростью, она замахнулась рукой и одним махом оставила на груди лиса четыре глубоких царапины.

\- Нанами не надо, тебе нельзя нервничать, - подбежала к девушке Химемико, - в твоём-то состоянии.

\- В каком таком состоянии? – Поинтересовался лис.

\- А это не твоего ума дело! – рявкнула шатенка.

Томоэ посмотрел на Акиру, тот только ехидно улыбался, но лис был не глупый и сам догадался, про что говорила Химемико.

\- Хех, ну, поздравляю брат, я надеюсь, что ты не дашь в обиду Нанами и своего ребёнка, - выпустив нервный смешок, сказал лис.

\- Я за них глотку перегрызу, даже тебе.

 _ **Глава 10**_

 _ **POV**_ _ **Akira-Ou**_

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как я узнал, что стану отцом. Нанами была уже готова к родам, которые могли начаться в любой момент, но пока она мирно спала на кровати, а я лежал рядом и гладил внушительных размеров животик. Мне так нравиться ощущать, как толкается наш малыш.

Нанами в этот период была невыносимой, я столько натерпелся, что хотелось иногда сбежать из дома и напиться, но выдержал всё.

Нанами стала ворочаться и кривиться, она резко вскочила и схватилась за живот, издавая мучительный крик. Я схватил её за плечи, она содрогалась от боли.

\- Нанами, что такое? Опять тренировочные схватки?

Нанами встала с кровати и тут же на пол полилась вода, я сразу понял, что начались роды.

\- Мне срочно надо в храм, это уже не тренировочные схватки, - через зубы сказала Нанами, поглаживая низ живота. – Возьми вон те вещи, - указывая в угол комнаты, сказала она.

Я схватил вещи, подхватил Нанами под руку, и в ту же секунду перенёсся с ней в храм. На крик Нанами прибежал Мизуки а за ним и Томоэ.

\- Где Химемико!? – Заорал я в адрес хранителей. Томоэ рванул куда-то в коридор и уже через несколько секунд вернулся с Химемико и Микаге. Хозяйка Болот быстро подбежала к Нанами и подхватила её под руку, взяла у меня вещи и он потихоньку начали идти в другую комнату, где уже ждали трое ёкаев. Я хотел зайти в комнату, но Химемико меня остановила.

\- Куда собрался? Тебе здесь делать нечего. – И закрыла дверь у меня перед носом.

Я остолбенело стоял перед дверью, вслушиваясь в крики моей любимой. Я посмотрел на свои руки, они тряслись от переживания. Я уткнулся лбом в дверь и закрыл глаза, внушая себе, что всё будет хорошо, и в скором времени я возьму на руки своего ребёнка.

Внезапно я ощутил на своём плече чью-то руку, я повернул голову и увидел Томоэ.

\- Акира-Оу пошли, - сказал лис, и потащил меня за собой. Я был словно ватный.

Мы вышли на улицу и сели на пороге храма, где уже сидели Микаге с Мизуки. Я сидел словно в трансе, никого не слышал и не видел, все мои мысли занимала Нанами.

\- Акира-Оу, - потормошил меня за плечо Мизуки, - успокойся, всё будет хорошо, Нанами-тян сильная, она справится.

\- Да… я знаю.

\- Ничего, я тоже проходил через это, когда Юкиджи рожала. – Обняв меня за плечо, сказал Томоэ.

\- Да… я знаю.

\- Блин, впервые вижу его таким, - сказал лис в адрес других. – Брат, вернись на землю! – Томоэ хлопнул меня по спине, что привело меня в чувство.

\- А… Что?

\- Ну, наконец-то ты пришёл в себя, - сказал Микаге.

\- Я сейчас сдохну, - проведя рукой по лицу, и тяжело вздохнув, пробубнил я.

\- Мизуки, пошли-ка со мной, поможешь мне принести кое-что, - и Микаге ушёл вместе со змеем, оставляя нас с Томоэ вдвоём. Мы молчали примерно минуту, после чего брат томно и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Акира-Оу, прости меня за то, что произошло три месяца назад, просто я не мог смериться, что Нанами выбрала тебя. – Опустив голову, сказал Томоэ.

Я повернул к нему голову и слегка ухмыльнулся. Чтобы Томоэ просил прощение, да я такого в своей не короткой жизни ни разу не слышал.

\- Хех, ну, проворонил ты своё счастье, радуйся, что Нанами тебя простила, я то простил тебя уже давненько, ты же знаешь, что я не могу на тебя долго злиться, но если бы такое повторилось, то, не раздумывая убил бы.

Томоэ опустил голову, ему явно было неприятно слышать такие слова, но он сам виноват, что отталкивал от себя Нанами. Я похлопал Томоэ по плечу и улыбнулся.

\- Я рад, что ты смог измениться, и полюбить. – Сказал лис.

Через несколько минут пришли Мизуки и Микаге, и притащили с собой кувшин с саке и немного закуски. Я немного выпил для успокоения нервов и отставил блюдце в сторону, попросту не хотелось напиваться, ведь знал, что в любой момент меня могут позвать.

Прошло уже два часа ожидания, но для меня эти два часа казались вечностью. Я бродил по храму, не зная куда приткнуться. Томоэ пытался меня хоть чем-то отвлечь, но всё было бесполезно, я всё равно думал только об одном.

Услышав, как открылась дверь той самой комнаты, я резко обернулся, и хотел было бежать туда, но из-за угла показалась Химемико, со свёртком в руках.

\- Поздравляю, папаша, у тебя родилась дочь. - Химемико подошла ко мне, и посмотрела на меня. – Нанами очень устала и поэтому заснула, пока она отдыхает, побудь с ребёнком, - и протянула мне небольшой свёрток. Руки ноги тряслись, я не знал даже как правильно держать ребёнка, но мне на помощь пришёл Томоэ, и правильно сложил мои руки, а Химемико отдала ребёнка.

Я смотрел на свою маленькую дочь и видел в ней себя и Нанами. Красный пушок на голове, слегка заострённые ушки, большие карие глаза, и маленькие чёрные губки.

\- Как назовёте? – внезапно раздался голос лиса, отвлекая Кровавого Короля от рассматривания своей дочери.

\- А? Сам не знаю, ми с Нанами так и не сошлись на одном нении. Я хотел назвать Хана, а она Хикари.

\- Хм, Хана - цветок, а Хикари – свет. Это ты сам додумался до такого имени? – изогнув бровь, спросил Томоэ. Конечно, он удивился, ведь мне не присуще придумывать такие имена, но для такой милой девчушки оно как раз подходило.

\- Да, сам, а что тебя так удивило?

\- Да нет, ничего.

Пока мы с Томоэ говорили к нам подошли ещё двое. Мизуки заворожённо смотрел на маленькое чудо, и осыпал её комплементами, а малявка непонимающе на него смотрела.

\- Акира-Оу, можешь дать мне ребёнка? – спросил Микаге. – Я хочу для неё кое-что сделать.

\- Что именно? – Настороженно спросил я.

\- Нанами попросила меня быть богом-покровителем для её ребёнка, поэтому мне нужно взять её на руки.

\- Ладно, - и я осторожно передал малышку в руки Бога Земли.

Микаге взял девочку на руки и его ладони начали излучать свет, который окутал ребёнка. Я смотрел и от переживания покусывал коготь на большом пальце. Когда Микаге закончил, то передал мне ребёнка назад, и спустя пару минут она заснула.

Я сидел на стуле в кухне и покачивал спящую малышку, которая во сне схватила меня за указательный палец и не отпускала. Её маленькие пальчики были так удивительно крохотны, что я боялся сделать малейшее движение, мне казалось, что я могу ей навредить.

\- Вы хорошо смотритесь, - внезапно я услышал голос Нанами. Резко обернувшись, я посмотрел на неё, она тепло улыбалась глядя на нас.

\- Ты как? – первое, что пришло мне в голову.

\- Всё замечательно, - она подошла ближе ко мне и нежно поцеловала. – Как мы назовём её?

\- Называй, как ты хочешь.

\- Тогда, с появлением на свет Хана, - поцеловав девочку в маленький лоб, сказала Нанами.

\- Хана?

\- Да, ведь благодаря тебе она появилась на свет.

\- Надо будет ещё как-то повторить этот процесс, - ухмыльнулся я.

\- Ага, только рожать будешь сам.

Вот так началась новая глава моей жизни!

 _ **Глава 11**_

 _ **Pov**_ _ **Нанами**_

Сегодня Хане исполнилось пять лет, она как всегда носится по замку а я или Акира носимся за ней, чтобы она чего не натворила. Акира постоянно ворчал на малышку, что та ведёт себя неподобающе, а я только смеялась над ним, напоминая ему, что она ещё ребёнок и будет делать пакости пока не повзрослеет.

Вот и в день своего рождения Хана строила козни и сводила своего отца с ума, пытаясь спрятаться от него в коридорах огромного замка.

\- Хана, выходи, я уже вымотался. – Устало произнёс Акира в адрес девочки, которая спряталась за углом очередного поворота.

Я стояла за другим углом и наблюдала за ними, мне нравилось смотреть, как они дурачатся.

\- Хи-хи, - послышалось из-за угла, Акира тихо подкрался и схватил малышку подмышку и понёс по коридору, а сама Хана звонко смеялась и махала ручками и ножками. Я показалась из-за угла и стала руки в боки.

\- Я вроде сказала вам собираться.

\- Па-а-ап, кажется, нам сейчас попадёт от мамы, - посмотрев на отца, сказала девочка.

\- Ох и попадёт, - сказала я.

\- Ничего, если что, я приму весь огонь на себя, а ты вцепишься ей в ногу и будешь просить, чтобы она меня пощадила, - типа прошептал Акира.

\- Так, хватит дурачится, мы ещё час назад должны были быть в храме Микаге и …

\- А там будет дядя Томоэ? – внезапно перебила меня Хана. Девочка испытывала странную привязанность к Томоэ, как только она его видела то с воплями радости бежала к нему, при этом сшибая с ног лиса, вешалась ему на шею.

\- Да, будет, и ещё много других твоих любимчиков.

Кстати Акире не нравилось, что Хана так увлекалась лисом, та и он уделял ей слишком много внимания, малышка даже недавно выдала, что когда вырастит, то выйдет замуж за Томоэ, Акира чуть головой об стену биться не стал, та и я была немного в шоке. Мы конечно понадеялись, что это просто детское увлечение, и не стали так паниковать, и запрещать ей видеться с лисом тоже не стали, ведь если она не увидит Томоэ хотя бы два раза в неделю, то начинает жутко истерить.

Как только Хана услышала мои слова то пулей побежала собираться.

\- Вот не нравиться мне, что она так реагирует на Томоэ, - подойдя ко мне, сказал Акира.

\- А что мы можем сделать? Она так его любит, что не станет нас слушать, тем более что мы можем объяснить ребёнку?

\- Да, ты права. – Тяжело вздохнув, сказал Акира.

\- Кстати, сегодня должна прийти Кей.

\- Н-е-е-е-т, она же мне всё время нотации читает.

\- Ничего страшно, иногда это для тебя полезно, - хихикнула я.

Мы пошли в комнату, взяли вещи, и пошли в комнату Ханы, чтобы забрать её. Хана надела на себя своё самое нарядное платье, и распустила свои красные волосы. Прям мадама хоть куда.

\- И для кого это мы так вырядились, юная леди? – с недовольным лицом, спросил Акира.

\- Папа, я же должна выглядеть красиво в свой день рождения.

\- Ага … - буркнул Акира и вышел из комнаты. Боже, если он сейчас так реагирует, что его дочь надела красивое платье то, что же будет, когда она вырастит?

Я взяла дочь на руки и вышла из комнаты, как только Хана увидела обиженную моську отца, по другому я это назвать не могу, то сразу потянула ручки к нему обхватывая его за шею.

\- Пап, я хочу к тебе на руки, - и чмокнула его в щёку, Акира тут же растаял и взял дочь на руки.

«Моя школа» - подумала я, умиляясь этой картине.

Оказавшись у ворот храма, мы никого на улице не увидели.

\- Хм, как так можно, в мой день рождения меня никто не встречает, - надув щёки, сказала Хана.

\- Ну, то надо было ещё дольше бегать по храму с папой.

Девочка слезла с рук отца и побежала к храму, я посмотрела на Акиру и поняла, что настроение у него пропало окончательно.

\- И чего это у нас такая кислая мина?

\- Сама знаешь, - коротко ответил демон и пошёл вслед за дочерью.

Малышка с грохотом открыла дверь, и все кто был внутри, резко замерли и замолчали.

\- А вот и я, принимаю поздравления только с подарками в придачу, - прям светясь, заявила Хана.

\- Мы уже думали, что вы не придёте, - томно сказала Кей.

Девочка вошла и сразу начала осматривать каждого, явно пытаясь найти Томоэ, которого в комнате не было.

\- Что такое? – спросил Микаге.

\- А где Томоэ? – надув губы, спросила девочка, и как только она спросила, из-за угла вышел лис с подносом в руках. Как только она увидела своего любимого дядю Томоэ, то мигом рванула к нему.

\- СТОЯТЬ, - крикнул лис, и Хана как бежала, так и застыла на месте. – У меня поднос в руках.

Томоэ поставил поднос на стол, и тут же был сбит с ног.

\- Дядя Томоэ, я так рада тебя видеть! – Счастливо крикнула малышка.

\- Я тоже рад, - вставая на ноги, сказал лис.

В общем, весь день Хана таскалась за Томоэ, они дурачились, смеялись, даже ссорились, он один ёкай сидел мрачнее тучи и со злостью наблюдал за происходящим – это Акира.

Акира вышел на улицу и сел на пороге храма, я, конечно, пошла за ним, чтобы успокоить его.

\- Акира хватить смотреть на Томоэ с таким злым лицом.

\- Я не злой.

\- Ага, тогда чего ты хмуришь всё время брови?

\- Сам не знаю … Я не хочу, чтобы Хана взрослела! – внезапно завопил Акира.

\- О-о-о, папаша, да вы ревнуете, - насмешливо сказала я.

\- Она моя дочь, я никому её не отдам, тем более Томоэ!

Я не могла сдержать своего смеха, меня так забавляло наблюдать за таким Акирой, как он чуть ли не топоча ногами, говорил о Хане и Томоэ. Я приобняла демона и поцеловала в уголок губ, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь его от всяких неприятных для него мыслей, ведь ему и так сегодня досталось, ему прочитали нотацию Кей, Микаге и Химемико.

Наступил вечер, малышка вымотавшись, заснула, гости разошлись, Мизуки упившись саке, валялся возле стола, Микаге пошёл провожать Химемико, Акира сторожил дочь, а я с Томоэ убирали со стола. Оставшись наедине с лисом, я решила с ним поговорить.

\- Томоэ, ты знаешь, что недавно вывалила нам наша дочь? – протирая посуду от воды, спросила я.

\- И что же она выдала?

\- Она сказала, что как вырастит, то выйдет за тебя замуж, - Томоэ аж стакан в мойку упустил. – Ты не знаешь, с чего это она так решила?

\- Я не знаю, с чего она так решила.

\- Эти слова жуть как не понравились Акире, - после этих слов лис аж побледнел. – Я конечно успокаивала его, говорила, что это всего лишь детское увлечение и всё такое.

\- Нанами, сказать по правде, я вижу в Хане тебя, поэтому я не могу к ней относиться равнодушно, - опустив голову, сказал лис. – Она ещё ребёнок, но я не могу без её нападков.

\- Ну, тогда будь готов в будущем к нападкам Акиры.

\- Я тебя понял.

Странно, я думала, что Томоэ будет делать невинное лицо и отнекиваться от моих слов, но он не стал отрицать того, что я сказала.

Спустя 13 лет.

Хана окончила школу в мире людей, она часто оставалась в храме Микаге после уроков. Я не была против того, что она там оставалась, ведь она была под надзором Микаге, он вот опасения на счёт Томоэ всё же подтвердились. Они с лисом начали встречаться, и узнали мы об этом от Мизуки. Акира конечно рвал и метал, он чуть не «убил» Томоэ за то, что он наложил лапы на самое святое для него. Он боролся с ними до самого конца, пока в своё двадцатилетие девочка не заявила, что выходит замуж за Томоэ.

Шок. Что ещё я могу сказать.

Спустя пару дней после заявления, Хана перебралась в мир людей, в дом, который мы приобрели специально для неё, но мы не думали, что она так быстро им воспользуется.

 _ **Конец**_ _ **POV**_ _ **Нанами.**_

День свадьбы.

\- Томоэ, если ты обидишь мою дочь, я тебя со свету сживу, - прищурив глаза, прошипел Акира.

\- Уж поверь мне Акира-Оу, я Хану никогда не обижу, я же не ты, - съязвил лис.

\- Хватит вам уже любезничать, - зайдя в комнату, сказала Нанами, - через двадцать минут всё начнётся, не хватало ещё, чтобы вы подрались.

Акира фыркнул и пошёл прочь из комнаты, а я подошла к Томое и поправила ему галстук.

\- Когда-то я мечтала об этом дне с тобой, он ты женишься на моей дочери … - резко замолчала Нанами.

\- Ирония судьбы, - нежно обняв шатенку за плечи, сказал лис.

\- Это уж точно.

…


End file.
